The Girl Marauder: Book Three
by Leyla Joelle
Summary: The Marauders are back, and just in time for Sirius's wedding. But there are still problems: Voldemort is on the rise, horcruxes are still out there, and Luna is still in trouble.  With the Order of the Phoenix and old flames, it'll be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The Morning Before_

**POV Lily Evans**

I woke up to an obnoxious beeping coming from my left, going on and _on_. Without looking, I reached a hand out, trying to grab the much-hated object and get it to stop.

After a few misses, I hit the top and the alarm clock stopped it's noise, the room going quite. I lifted my head up off my pillow, yawning.

"Wake up!" I yawned, looking over at the lump that laid on the bed across the room. I heard a groan before the lump turned over, turning away from me and facing the wall.

Standing up, I stretched and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, Luna. Up. It's big day today." I said, pushing her lightly. Luna sighed, lifting her head off of the pillow, her hair falling into her face and nearly hiding it from sight.

"Do I have to get up?" She groaned, stretching. I nodded.

"Yes you do. If your soul mate is off to get married, I suggest you're at least there to watch." I muttered, and Luna rolled her eyes, propping herself up on her elbows.

"He's not my soul mate, Lily."

"You're right. He's much more." I agreed, ducking the pillow that flew over my head, hitting James who had just entered the room.

"Gee, if you want me to leave, you could've just asked." James muttered, rubbing the spot on his face where the pillow had hit. I laughed, rolling my eyes while Luna stood up, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Morning Prongs." She greeted, and James nodded, leaning against the door frame.

"Morning Moonpaw. Breakfast is almost done, thought I'd let you know." He said, winking at me before disappearing into the hallway, going down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Come on, let's get down there before they eat everything." I grumbled, and Luna nodded before wincing, her hand going to the back of her neck. She doubled over, taking a deep breath. I frowned, making to walk over but Luna held a hand up, looking up at me.

"I'm good. Er, just a little stiff. Slept on it funny." She said, and I nodded, staring at her warily before walking into the bathroom.

"So, Mary is at Alice's getting ready." I informed her as I brushed my hair out, the red curls falling down my back. "We'll be meeting at Molly's house around eleven, and the wedding starts at twelve-thirty."

"Sure, sure." Luna muttered, walking into the bathroom, rubbing the back of her neck. I stared at her worriedly.

"You sure you're ok?" I questioned, and Luna nodded.

"Of course, Lily." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her dark brown hair fell down a few inches below her elbows, and the few small strands of blonde and red that were mixed in with the dark brown shone slightly in the light of the bathroom, making it glimmer faintly and giving it a slight auburn tint.

"You better be. By the way, your bridesmaid's dress is with Molly, so we'll have to wait to get changed, but we'll do our hair here. Why not you head on downstairs?"

"Ok. I'll make sure to save you something." Luna said, smiling at me before walking down the stairs, leaving me on my own.

_**POV Remus Lupin**_

"Wotcher, boys." Luna greeted as she walked inside, and I put the newspaper down.

"Morning, Luna." I greeted, and James nodded, yawning.

"Big day, huh?" He questioned, and Luna nodded, sitting down across from me.

"Of course." She smiled wearily before looking around. "Where's the groom, anyway?"

"Ah, he's still sleeping." I rolled my eyes, and Luna sighed, taking a sip of her cocoa.

"The idiot's gonna miss his own wedding." She rolled her eyes, and James raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't get why you like hot chocolate better then coffee."

"Coffee tastes weird. Besides, I like chocolate, it's good." Luna defended, and James shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"Just asking."

"Hm." Luna muttered, rolling her eyes and stretching.

"Morning guys." Lily greeted as she walked in through the doors, her red hair pulled into a ponytail, dressed in her dark green pajamas. James grinned.

"Good morning, Flower." He greeted, and Lily smiled, frowning as she looked around the kitchen, crossing her arms.

"Where's Sirius?"

"Sleeping." Luna answered, and I nodded in agreement. Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Still? It's eight. He should've been up an hour ago." She muttered, glaring up at the ceiling, as if Sirius could see her. I shrugged.

"He's tired. Didn't sleep well last night."

"How come?" Lily asked, and I sighed.

"No clue. But I could hear him pacing in his room. Kept me up for about an hour." I muttered darkly, and Luna laughed.

"Please, you sleep like a baby, Moony."

"So he wakes up every three hours crying for his mum?" James asked, looking up from his coffee, and I rolled my eyes.

"No. It's every two." I corrected, turning back to my newspaper and smiling.

**_POV James Potter_**

I watched as Lily worked on making pancakes, something that I had yet learned to do, and failed miserably while trying.

"You guys sleep well at all?" Luna asked, and I shrugged.

"I slept fine. It's weird though. Whoever thought Sirius would be the first one to get married, out of all of us?" I sighed, while Luna hid a smile by taking a sip from her cup. Truth was, I'd been planning to propose to Lily for the past month. I was just waiting for the right moment.

"I know, right?I thought it would be Moony." Luna said teasingly, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure." He muttered, and Luna grinned wickedly.

"Well, Sirius's little cousin seemed to have quite the crush on you." She pointed out casually, and Remus choked on his drink while I tried not to laugh. Remus scowled at Luna.

"Haha, very funny." He muttered, and I shrugged helplessly.

"She's just telling it like it is."

"Nymphadora is what? Thirteen?" Remus pointed out.

"Eleven. And you know she'd kill you for calling her Nymphadora." Lily mentioned, taking a sip of her coffee. Remus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Still.. too young."

"Ah. But it seems like you've put a lot of thought into it, doesn't it?" I grinned, and Remus looked like he wanted to start banging his head on the table.

"Besides, six years apart isn't that bad." Luna said as Sirius stumbled into the kitchen, smiling.

"Morning!" He greeted, before looking at Remus's face. "Is he ok?"

"Aw, he's fine. We're just talking about setting him up with your cousin."

"Andy?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow before catching on, laughing. "Oh, you mean Dora."

"Oh, will you shut up already?" Remus groaned, and Lily smiled, putting pancakes on the table.

"Here, this will get them to shut up. Eat while you can, guys, we have a long day ahead of us." Lily said, biting into her own breakfast. Sirius sat down next to me. He was smiling still, but he looked fairly tired.

"Morning Padfoot." Luna's, Remus's and my own voice chorused around the kitchen, and Sirius smiled, while Lily rolled her eyes before leaving the room, leaving the four of us in the kitchen.

"So, sleep well?" Remus asked, and Sirius shrugged.

"About as well as anyone does the night before their wedding."

"I thought it was only the bride that got all panicked and ended up staying up half the night." Luna frowned, and I shrugged.

"Well, Sirius could pass for a girl. I mean, he does scream like one." I pointed out, and Luna nodded, looking appeased while Sirius looked up from his plate, scowling at the both of us.

"Very funny you two. Besides, at least I'm not the one that has a time of-" Sirius started before Remus threw a pancake at him.

"Shut up."

"Shut doesn't go up." Sirius retorted, biting into the pancake. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Shut your mouth and get eating." He ordered, and Sirius grinned before biting into a pancake. We ate in silence for a few moments before Luna spoke.

"So, with Lily being the maid of honor, does that make James the best man?" She asked curiously, and Sirius grinned.

"Ah, no. We're not doing the who best man thing, since I can't choose between Moony or Prongs. So we'll be having the Marauder's of honor." Sirius grinned, shrugging and Luna laughed, shaking her head.

"Nice. So Lily's the maid of honor, and then Remus and James are the Marauder's of Honor. I like it."

"We do too. And then you're the Marauderess of Honor." I said thoughtfully, and Luna rolled her eyes.

"Is 'marauderess' even a word?" She questioned, and I shrugged.

"It is now."

"Besides, we already have it printed in the program thingie." Sirius added, and Luna grinned.

"Nice."

"Very." Remus agreed, and Luna pushed the now empty plate away from herself, standing up.

"Well then," She said, stretching mid-sentence. "Time to get the show on the road."

With that she walked through the door, the door swinging shut behind her before she popped her head through, looking pleadingly at Remus and I.

"Guys, please make sure Sirius gets ready. We can't have the groom eating all day." She muttered as Sirius reached for his fifth helping of pancakes.

"Will do!" Remus called as she disappeared from sight.

_**POV Luna Swift**_

"Like this." Lily instructed, her fingers twisting and braiding my hair, pulling it up into an elegant bun, with a moonstones put into the center of the braid were the parts crossed.

"I can't believe you can do this." I marveled, and Lily smiled, placing the last of the moonstones in.

"It's magic."

"Haha." I rolled my eyes, studying the mirror. Lily's hair was put into the same bun, except instead of moonstones, her hair held small emerald stones, standing out against her fiery red hair.

"You look gorgeous, Luna." Lily sighed dreamily, and I shrugged, still trying to recognize myself in the mirror. My lips were painted a light red, and Lily had put a faint blush on my cheeks, ridding me of my usual pale face. The scars on my neck had all but faded, leaving only faint white scars that were only visible if you purposefully looked for them.

I had carefully covered the 'W' on the back of my neck with a bit of make up, along with an enchantment to keep it invisible for the next twenty-four hours. However, the pain was still there.

These days it was so much more then a burn. It was like someone had lit my whole neck on fire, then decided to poor acid on it for fun. I prayed desperately it wouldn't burn at the wedding. I figured it wouldn't suit to well with anybody if I doubled over in pain mid-ceremony.

"Thanks, Lily." I sighed, standing up. Lily did a few touch ups on my face before freeing me, allowing me to go wherever I liked until we had to leave to get ready for the wedding later. Walking out of our room, I walked into the hallway and shut the door behind me, promptly running into a figure.

"Oh- Sorry." I muttered, helping Sirius off the floor. Sirius nodded, though he blinked in surprise when he looked at me.

"Uh-wow, Luna. You look stunning." He said, and I felt a faint blush rise to my cheeks. Bad blush. _Bad_.

"Thanks." I smiled sincerely, and Sirius smiled wistfully at me, letting go of my hand and walking down the hall, disappearing into his room to get ready. Sighing, I leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath and trying to calm my fluttering- and traitorous- heart.

"You ok?" A voice asked from down the hall, and I looked over to see Remus staring at me, an eyebrow raised. He was dressed in black pants, a long sleeve white t-shirt, and a black tie, his black tux jacket slung over his shoulder.

"I'm fine." I muttered, and Remus smiled weakly.

"You look amazing, by the way." He commented, and I smiled.

"Thanks Moony. You don't look to bad yourself." I commented, and Remus shrugged.

"I try. Are those moonstones?" He questioned, and I nodded.

"Yup. Lily's wearing emeralds in her hair, Alice is wearing sapphires, Molly's got purple topaz, and then Mary is wearing rubies." I explained, and Remus nodded, wrapping an arm around me.

"Mary was quite creative with the stone theme." He smiled, taking the golden-brown zircon cuff links out of his pant's pocket to show me, and I smiled, nodding.

"It is quite nice, isn't it?" I smiled as James walked out, adjusting the sleeves of his tux as he walked towards us.

"Talking about the stones?" He asked, and we nodded. James sighed.

"You guys got lucky. I have to wear _aquamarine._" He cringed, the aquamarine cuff links glinting in the light. Remus chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's a girl color!" James complained, and I shrugged.

"It looks fine, Prongs. What's Padfoot got, anyways?" I asked, and Remus thought for a moment before speaking.

"I think it's black spinel." He said, and James snorted.

"A nice, wonderful, basic black. While I get bright blue! It's a _girl_ color, I tell you!" He cried while Remus and I laughed.

"What's all the commotion?" Lily asked, walking out of the room. When James saw her his mouth dropped open before Remus pushed it back up.

"James is just complaining about aquamarine being a girl color." I explained, and Lily smiled, laughing quietly.

"Oh, that again. You look fine James, aquamarine looks great on you." She said, and James nodded after a moment.

"Really?"

"Really." Lily nodded, and James sighed.

"Then I suppose it isn't too bad." He reasoned, following Lily downstairs while Remus and I rolled our eyes.

"Now _that's_ true love." Remus muttered, and I nodded.

"Not to mention the fact that she's the only one that can talk sense into him." I sighed, and Remus nodded in agreement.

"I better go check on Sirius." He sighed after a moment, and I nodded.

"Cool. I'll be downstairs." I smiled, and Remus nodded before disappearing into Sirius's room, as I slid down the bannister to downstairs, where Lily and James were in the living room, talking.

"You ready to go?" Lily asked, turning towards me and I nodded, stretching.

"Yup."

"Good. We'll be flooing to Molly's in three minutes." Lily informed me before turning back to James.

"Be at Molly and Arthur's by eleven thirty, ok? I'll see you then." Lily smiled, and James kissed her on the lips quickly, hugging her.

"Have fun. I'll see you at the wedding." He said, and Lily nodded, releasing him from her hug.

"See you then." Lily smiled before turning to me.

"Let's go." She sighed, grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

"The burrow!" She cried, she disappeared into a whirl of green flames.

"Good luck." James said sincerely, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Same to you." I smiled, grabbing floo powder.

"The burrow!" I cried, taking off into a whirl of green.

_**XXXxxxXXXAuthor's NoteXXXxxxXX**_

_**SOOO since I'm in a good mood I'd figured I'd post the first chapter of the third Luna Swift book.**_

_**REVIEW, and I'll luv you (:**_

_**Luv ya(Even if you don't review, really),**_

_**-Leyla**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_A Bittersweet Event_

**POV Lily Evans**

I appeared in the Burrow's fireplace in a flash of green and stepped out into the living room, carefully brushing the soot off myself as Luna floo'ed in behind me. There was a loud laugh from the kitchen before a shout, and three girls walked in, Mary in the lead.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun like the rest of our's, red rubies shining in her hair as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Mary cried, releasing me and hugging Luna, who smiled weakly, hugging Mary back.

"Of course we're here!" I cried, embracing Alice, who's curly black hair had been tamed and pulled into a bun, sapphires shining in her raven colored hair. Mary started talking about the wedding while Luna hugged Molly Weasley, her red hair also pulled into a bun, adorned with purple topaz's.

"Where are the boys?" Mary asked once everyone was done greeting each other.

"Back at the mansion getting ready." I informed them, and Mary nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"We should start getting ready." She said, and Molly nodded in agreement.

"Of course. The dresses are upstairs, and we'll be able to get dressed un-interrupted. Arthur and Frank are watching the boys." Molly said as we walked upstairs into the spare room.

"Ok...here we are." Molly muttered, opening the closet to reveal five dresses.

"They're so pretty!" Alice said, reaching for the dress that had her name on it. It was a dark sapphire blue like the stones in her hair, the dress stopping just at the center of the knee. It had a corset in the back, and the front had a wrap design for just the top. It was strapless and shimmered slightly in the light.

"That's gorgeous." I breathed, and Alice grinned, nodding in agreement. We sorted through the rest of the dresses. Each bridesmaid's was designed the same way as Alice's, though each was a different color.

Molly's was a deep purple, mine was a dark green, and Luna's, instead of matching with her moonstones and being white, her bridesmaid's dress was black, making the white moonstones stand out even more.

Mary's wedding dress was an off-the-shoulder, long-sleeve white gown with red trimming. It had an a-line skirt with a normal waistline and a corset back that was red on the inside and spilled out down the back of the dress. The very top was trimmed with a bow of red, and it had a red ruby placed into the center.

Carefully I helped her put the dress on, lacing the corset.

"You look lovely, Mary." I sighed, and Mary beamed, turning towards me. I had already put my dress on while the others left the room, putting on their own. Mary looked stunning, her long blonde hair pulled up into a bun, red rubies glittering in the braids. Her lips were painted a cherry red, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You really think so?"

"Of course!" I insisted, tying a bow on the back. Mary twirled in front of the mirror as Molly entered the room, dressed in her purple bridesmaid dress.

"Oh, Mary!" Molly exclaimed, studying Mary's dress. "You look wonderful!"

"Thanks." Mary grinned as the last two bridesmaids, Alice and Luna walked into the room. Alice's dress fit her perfectly, and the dark sapphire blue matched the sapphires in her hair perfectly, her pale skin and dimples making her look like a modern-day Snow White.

Luna's black dress shimmered in the light, the moonstones shining nicely in her hair as she entered the room wearing black heels. Most of her scars had been charmed, so they were all but invisible. She smiled slightly when she saw me, blowing her side bangs out of her face.

"You look great, Lils."

"Likewise." I returned, and Alice slung her arms over Luna and I.

"We all look fabulous. Now, is there any food anywhere?" She questioned, and we laughed, Mary walking up behind us.

"Yes, Alice. Not for now though. For the reception." Mary reminded her, and Alice nodded.

"Very well." She sighed, studying her reflection that lay in the mirror.

"The dresses are gorgeous." Alice sighed, and Molly nodded in agreement.

"As are the ladies wearing them." Molly smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back at the older girl. Molly was the oldest of the bridesmaids, and had two children, whom were both starring in the wedding as the ring bearers.

"What time is it?" Mary asked suddenly, and I looked up at the clock.

"Eleven forty-five." I answered, and Mary frowned.

"Shouldn't the guys be here?"

"Yes, yes they should." I said, and Luna sighed, sitting up.

"I'll get them." She volunteered, and Mary nodded gratefully as Luna left the room.

_**POV Luna Swift**_

I walked down the stairs just in time to see a flash of green as James appeared in the fireplace dressed in a tux, brushing himself off.

"Thank goodness you're here. I was afraid I was going to have to get my dress dirty." I said with fake horror, and James looked up, grinning.

"Sorry 'bout that, Sirius has been giving us some...theatrics." He grimaced, and I watched as another flash of green appeared as Remus dragged Sirius out of the fireplace.

"Theatrics?" I questioned as I watched Sirius nearly claw at the fireplace.

"_AGHHH_!" He shrieked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently he's a bit freaked out." James said calmly while Remus yanked Sirius's hands off the fireplace mantle.

"Really? You try a calming potion?"

"Five bottles of it." James groaned, and I snickered.

"Failed to work, I see."

"Ah no." James grimaced." They're working, all right. You should've seen him earlier."

I winced, walking down and pulling my wand out.

But instead of casting a spell, I smacked Sirius over the head with it, watching as Sirius fell over. Remus sighed in relief, looking at me gratefully before he blinked.

"Nice dress." He commented, and I grinned as Sirius started taking deep breathes. Finally he blinked, looking somewhat puzzled.

"What happened?" He asked, and James rolled his eyes.

"You took that bloody panic potion!" Remus sighed, exasperated.

"But you told me to drink the one on the left."

"Your _other_ left!" James cried, and Sirius blinked before grinning.

"Oh..._whoops_." He muttered before standing up, rubbing the back of his head. He stopped slightly when he saw me, staring until Remus smacked up upside the head, and Sirius laughed slightly as I walked up stairs, rolling my eyes.

"They're here!" I cried as I entered the room. Mary sighed in relief, looking at me worriedly.

"What was the yelling about?"

"Ah, Sirius had the wrong potion. He's fine now, though."

"Thank goodness." She sighed, brushing the skirt of her dress off before standing up.

"Well, time to get downstairs. The wedding starts in fifteen minutes."

I nodded and watched as the others left the room, though it felt like something was stuck in my throat. Fifteen minutes.

In fifteen minutes, the reality I'd been refusing to accept for so long would come crashing down on me.

In fifteen minutes.

_**POV Remus Lupin**_

I stuck my head out of the door to see people filing into the room, one side filling the bride's side, and a very, very few amount of people sitting down at the groom's. Sirius's parents weren't invited, as was any of his close relatives except for Andromeda and Ted Tonks, though their daughter was no where to be seen.

Along with the Tonks's were Sirius's Uncle Alphard, a small man with high cheek bones and short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Almost ready?" James called from behind me, and I nodded when I heard a crash from the bridesmaid's room, followed by a loud curse. Walking in, I turned to see Nymphadora Tonks on the ground, rubbing her head, a chair lying on the floor a few feet away.

"Bloody chair." She muttered, brushing herself off when she saw me, her hair turning a bright red.

"Wotcher!" She said, and I smiled, grabbing her hand and helping her up.

"You ok?" I asked, and Nymphadora nodded, brushing herself off.

"I'm fine." She sighed, her hair going back to bright pink. She smiled at me.

"Good. Now, why aren't you back with your parents?" I questioned, and Nymphadora rolled her eyes.

"What, and sit around and wait? No way. You seen Sirius?" She questioned, when none other then the mention marauder popped his head through the door.

"Someone say my name?" He asked, when he saw Nymphadora. "Nymphie! You're here!"

Nymphadora glared at him, her hair turning red. "What have I told you! Don't call me that!"

"Fine, Nymphadora." Sirius pouted, though there was a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Don't call me that either!"

"But it's your_ name_." Sirius pointed out innocently, and Nymphadora sighed.

"It's an awful name." She muttered. Sirius nodded before looking thoughtful.

"Well, what can I call you? Dora?"

"Err.." Nymphadora frowned, when Sirius grinned.

"How about Tonks?" He suggested, and Nymphadora grinned.

"Yes!" SHe grinned, and Sirius wrapped an arm around his cousin's shoulders.

"Tonks it is then." He declared, before looking at his watch. "Speaking of Tonks's, where's your mum and dad?"

"They're with the other guests waiting for the wedding to start. I can't believe you're getting married!" Nymphadora - er, _Tonks_ cried, and Sirius smiled, nodding.

"Truthfully, neither can I." He sighed, and Tonks sighed, though she was still smiling.

"It's ok. You'll visit though, right?" She asked, and Sirius nodded, smiling warmly at his cousin.

"Of course, Tonks." He said before looking at his watch and frowning. "Ah, wedding starts soon. Why not you go sit with your parents, I'll see you later, kay?"

Tonks nodded. "Of course. See ya." She said, kissing Sirius on the cheek before turning to me. "Bye, Remus." She waved, winking at me before disappearing through the door. Sirius smiled after her, then he turned to me, grinning.

"Told you she likes you."

"_Eleven_!" I reminded him as we walked back towards our places, where James and Frank were waiting for us. I walked back so quickly, that I didn't have time to notice the rat sitting in the corner.

_**POV Sirius Black**_

Oh, wow, I was getting married. I waited in the back room, thinking.

I was getting married. It was too late to back out now, wasn't it? Of course it was. I was getting married in what- two minutes? I turned to James for the answer.

"Prongs, what time is it?" I asked, and Prongs shrugged, looking at his watch before gasping, and that gasp turned into a grimace.

"Ah, twelve twenty-eight."

"Prongs! The wedding starts at twelve thirty! Go, go, _go_!" Remus laughed, shoving us out the door. Frank was waiting for us, looking immensely relieved as he saw us running down the isle, taking our places.

"Thank merlin you guys are here." Frank hissed from behind us, but I only winked at him as the music started, and the doors opened.

Molly Weasley stepped out first, her dark purple dress shimmering in the light as she walked, smiling and keeping her head up as she walked down the isle, followed by Alice, who winked at Fred as she got closer, taking her spot in front of Molly. Next was Luna, who caught me by surprise.

She was seemingly graceful as she walked, and looked completely unlike the Luna I had come to know. The black satin shimmer, and the moonstones in her hair glowed in the light. She looked like some sort of night spirit or something.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she walked, though they seemed sad, and she never met my eyes as she walked, taking her place in front of Alice as Lily started down the isle, looking lovely as ever, and I could see James out of the corner of my eyes, smiling proudly at her.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the music started, and the two flower girl's appeared, Mary's little nieces, whose blonde curls bounced as the walked, dropping flowers by the handful until they went to sit by their mother.

A second later Mary appeared, and from what I could tell she was smiling, a veil covering her head. She walked gracefully, the red satin shining in the light, small curls framing the side of her head as she walked towards me.

Finally she was standing next to me at the alter, smiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A sing-song voice began, standing in front of me. The voice came from a tufty-haired wizard, dressed in black dress robes.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of two faithful souls," He started, and my heart started pounding. This was it.

Holy crow. I was getting married.

_**POV James Potter**_

I listened as the wizard started with the vows, going on and on and on, and I had to say, I was a bit bored. Sure, it was Sirius's wedding, but Mary had wanted it to be long and old fashioned. Or as I said it, boring and _boring_.

Finally the speaking part came up.

"Do you, Mary Elizabeth Macdonald, take Sirius Orion Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The wizard asked, and Mary bit her lip before speaking.

"I do."

The wizard nodded, turning to Sirius.

"And do you, Sirius Orion Black, take Mary Elizabeth Macdonald to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Sirius hesitated for a moment before his expression changed, becoming determined.

"I-" He started, when there was a loud boom from outside, followed by loud screams.

"What the bloody hell?" I yelled, breaking the silence when the door crashed down as several cloaked figures entered the room, wands out.

"DEATH EATERS!" A voice yelled, and the world turned into chaos.

Flashes of green and red flew every where as death eaters poured into the room.

"Molly, take Mary and _go_! She doesn't have her wand on her!" Alice instructed, and Molly Weasley stepped up, grabbing the hands of a screaming Mary and pulling her along, away from the death eaters as fast as she could, while her sons, Bill and Charlie, followed her.

"Alice, duck!" Luna yelled, and Alice dodged a blast of green light that caused a hole to go through the tent's wall.

"_HEY!_" Alice yelled, pulling her wand out and charging after the death eater that had sent it towards her. Luna had kicked off her heels and was sprinting through the crowds, sending hexes and curses towards unsuspecting death eaters.

"Stupefy!" A death eater yelled, and I ducked as a shot of green flew over my head, pulling out my wand.

"Petrificus Tortalus!" I yelled back, watching as the death eater's hands snapped to his sides and he fell over on his back. I was dueling another death eater alongside Sirius when there was a loud yell.

"NYMPHADORA!"

Looking around, I saw that Nymphadora Tonks had grabbed a frying pan from the kitchens and had just hit a death eater's over the head with it, the same death eater that had creeped behind Remus and was about to hex him.

"Nice!" Remus grinned, and Tonks nodded, grinning back before shoving the frying pan in front of herself as a bolt of red light nearly hit her square in the chest. The spell bounded off the frying pan and flew the opposite direction, taking out another death eater as it made it's way out.

"Yes!" She grinned, oblivious do the death eater that approached behind her when a shot of red light hit him squarely in the head, and he fell over. Luna nodded in satisfaction before looking at Tonks.

"Good job but you need to go. Go find your parents, kay?" Luna asked, and Tonks nodded, her eyes changed to match Luna's a sky blue. Luna smiled.

"Good. And good job with the frying pan." Luna commented, and Tonks nodded before running off to where her mother was dueling, staying with her.

"Luna duck!" Sirius suddenly yelled, and Luna looked confused before she ducked down, a jet of green light passing less then an inch away from where her head was, and Luna nodded gratefully.

"Thanks!" She called back, smiling as she dueled with another death eater. He sent a jet of knives at her, but she simply laughed, and with a wave of her wand they turned into long spears that shot back at the death eater, pinning him to an overturned table.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Alice roared, chasing after the death eater that had just hexed Frank. Alice looked like a very, very pissed off faery as she ran, her wand in her hand.

"Petrificus Tortalus!"

The death eater's hands snapped to his sides as he fell face first on the floor, and Alice walked over, stepping on him before starting a duel with another death eater.

"Hey you! Ya_ you_, get back here!" She called, disappearing from sight as she dueled.

Luna laughed at her friend's antics but stayed focused on dueling, her eyes determined as she and a death eater twirled and spun around each other, like they were in the middle of some sort of dance, jets of light shooting around them.

"Avada Kedavra!" The death eater bellowed, but Luna simply stepped to the right, avoiding the curse. Sirius was a few feet away dueling as well, and just as graceful as Luna. Lily was on the other side of the room, helping people escape while sending curses and hexes whenever she could towards random death eaters.

Alice had disappeared from sight, though you could still hear her laughing and taunts from down the hall.

"HA!" I heard her cry once, and a death eater came running out of the room with a flamingo's beak shooting out of his face where his nose was.

"Prongs, to your left!" Remus yelled, and I spun on the spot.

"Stupefy!"

The death eater fell over, and Remus ran up, hexing another one that had been creeping up on me.

"You ok?" He panted, and I nodded.

"I'm good. You?"

"Peachy." He smiled weakly before shoving my head down as a bolt of red light zoomed passed us. I looked at Remus gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Anytime!" He said before disappearing into a crowd of people, and I was on my own again.

**_POV Sirius Black_**

I ducked as curse flew over my head, sending a curse in return before I turned around.

Lily and Remus were dueling by the exit of the tent, helping people escape. James had disappeared from sight, though as it seemed like hexes appeared out of no where I figured he had put his cloak on. Luna was a few feet away, dueling with a death eater, and Andromeda and Ted were dueling as well, Tonks with them, holding a frying pan and whacking anybody that got too close with it.

We had all last sight of Alice a long time ago, though signs of her were spread around, such as the death eater with rams horns or the flamingo beak. Molly had escaped with Arthur, Mary, and her two kids. We all figured Frank was with Alice.

"Everyone's out!" Lily yelled as she ran past me, wand in hand and running after Remus.

"We need to leave!" James's voice came from somewhere to my left, and I heard a grunt as Remus flew to the other side of the room, crashing into the tent.

"_Remus!_" I heard James yell, watching him run over to where the werewolf laid.

"Stupefy!" I heard Luna say from behind me, and a death eater fell over. I smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks." I said, and she nodded, looking breathless, her hair coming out of her bun, and the moonstones had come out of her hair a long time ago.

"Don't mention it." She said, when a flash of the green caught my eye and I yanked Luna towards me, the killing curse flying past her.

"Thanks." She said, smiling wearily up at me.

Maybe it was something inside me, or maybe it was just instinct, an action I didn't bother to think about. But in quick motion I leaned down and kissed her lightly. She kissed me back, and for one beautiful second, I felt like fireworks going off in my chest, the feel of her in my arms when Luna cursed, pulling back and shoving me backwards, separating us and saving our lives from a curse that shot between us, glowing an eerie green.

Suddenly my view was blocked by James who grabbed my arm, pulling me forwards.

"Padfoot! We're meeting the girls- Come on, we- need- to- go!" He grunted, pulling me away and towards Remus. Luna sent one last curse at a death eater before Lily grabbed her hand, and the two girls apparated, while James and I rushed to Remus's side.

_**POV Remus Lupin**_

_Ow_. I thought, rubbing my head as James and Sirius ran towards me, Sirius looking slightly dazed.

"Moony! Come on we gotta go!" James said, touching my leg in the process and causing me to yelp in pain.

"LEG! _Broken_! Broken leg, Prongs!" I hissed, and James looked at me apologetically before grabbing my hand and Sirius, and in a crack we apparated, the world stretching and snapping around us.

When we landed I looked around to see we were in Potter mansion, the three of us sprawled out on the floor, and Sirius laying on-

_"BROKEN LEG!_" I yelped, and Sirius jumped up, shooting an apologetic look, though he still looked dazed, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Sorry mate." He said, brushing himself up while I propped myself up against the couch. James looked around with a confused expression.

"Where are the girls?" He asked, and I frowned.

"They were supposed to meet us here."

"I know! That's why I'm worried! Where could-" James started when there was a loud thump from the wall on the right, silencing him. The three of us kept quiet, staring at the wall as there were a few creaks before a loud yell.

"_LILY_!"

"What?" Lily Evan's voice asked sheepishly, and I could almost picture Luna's glare.

"YOU TRAPPED US _IN THE WALL_!"

"Oh... I thought I might've missed our mark by a few feet."

"Oh Lily... Lily, what are you doing?" Luna's voice asked curiously.

"I'm trying to reach my wand!"

"Isn't it in your hand?"

"Oh, yeah!" Lily's voice said, and there was a loud crack as the two girls apparated into the room. Luna sighed in relief, leaning against the wall while Lily crashed onto the couch. We stayed like that for a few seconds before Lily spoke up.

"I hope everyone got out ok.."

"I'm sure they did. You were helping them, after all." James said, wrapping an arm around her comfortingly. Though both Lily and James were fine, I could sense an odd tension in the room.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked, not quiet sure where it was coming from. Luna shrugged, before straightening up.

"Well, I'm gonna go... do something." She said before quickly leaving the room, and soon after Sirius and Lily left, then James. I tried to get up as well, when a pain in my leg reminded me that I was incapable of moving myself.

"Uh, guys?" I yelled, to no response. I sighed, looking at my wand that laid several feet away on the coffee table, and I cursed, reaching for it before landing face first on the floor.

"Guys?" I yelled again, groaning as no response came. "Great I muttered before pulling myself up and standing on one leg, hopping over towards my wand when I tripped, landing on my face.

"Ga-ARGH!" A strangled noise escaped my lips along with a very un-like me words, banging my head repeatedly on the floor.

_**XXXxxxXXXAuthorsNoteXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Hehe! I love writing this story... so much fun XD XD**_

_**So what did ya'll think? Hope you liked it.**_

_**REVIEW, or I'll duct tape you to the computer until you proceed to do so ^^**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**POV Lily Evans**

I watched as Luna paced in our room, looking confused, muttering to herself as she walked.

"Luna, what's wrong?" I asked for the fifth time, and Luna turned to me, her face turning expressionless as she spoke.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, nothing...but then_ why_...?" And she'd continue pacing untilI I rolled my eyes and left the room, walking downstairs when there was a loud bang and more than a few swear words echoing up the stairs from the living room.

"Wh- _Remus_!" I cried, seeing the werewolf lying on his stomach, banging his head on the floor, one of his legs twisted at an awkward angle.

"What happened?" I squeaked, running over to him and helping him right himself into a sitting position, hissing as the one leg moved.

"_Broken- leg._" He said through gritted teeth and I couldn't help but laugh, slapping a hand over my mouth.

"Oh! I can't believe- I'm so sorry Remus!" I cried, half laughing. I couldn't believe we had forgotten him. I was fixing his leg up when there was a thump as Luna jumped off the last stair, landing on the floor and looking at me.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She said quietly, and I bit my lip. It sounded a lot like the time before she had been kidnapped.

"You sure?" I asked, and she was nodding when Sirius walked in, and Luna looked down at the floor.

"What about a walk?" Sirius asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Luna's going for a walk." I said, and Remus winced as I waved my hand over his leg, wincing myself as the bone snapped back into place.

"Oh. Isn't that dangerous though- I mean, we were just attacked by death eaters, they're probably watching. Not to mention it's raining" Sirius frowned, and I looked back at Luna.

"He has a point you know."

"I need to get out." Luna snapped, and before we could stop her she left the room, the resulting slam as the front door closed. Sirius sighed and leaned against the staircase.

"She seems upset..." I mused, and Remus nodded in agreement.

"I can go and see if-" He started, but I cut him off, standing up.

"Not on that leg, you're not. I'll go figure it out." I sighed, pulling a coat on over the dress and walked outside, inhaling the smell of the rain on the pavement.

"Luna?" I called down the street, panic seizing me when I got no reply.

"Luna!" I called again, louder, running down the street. No reply.

"LUNA!" I cried, and I was about to start crying when there was a movement that I caught out of the corner of my eye, and sitting on a bench was Luna, her head in her hands.

"Hey... what's wrong?" I asked quietly, sitting next to her. She jumped at the sound of my voice before sighing.

"It's nothing Lily."

"Luna... I'm not blind, Hon, what's wrong?" I asked again, but Luna shook her head.

"I promise, Lily. It's nothing. I'm just being silly- trust me." Luna said and I frowned.

"You should put your hood up." I commented, and Luna smiled grimly, running a hand through her sopping wet hair.

"It feels good, the rain." She sighed, and I smiled before pulling off my own hood, wincing in surprise as a rain drop hit my forehead. Luna laughed.

"You didn't have to take yours off!"

"I will if you do." I said, and Luna smiled when I reached out a hand, grabbing her's and pulling her up with me. She looked at me with confusion before I bowed.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, and Luna smiled and nodded, tugging her into the empty street and grabbing her other hand, the two of us spinning in endless circles, letting the rain hit our faces.

We were getting dizzy when something distracted us. Hand in hand, with pompous grins on their faces were Sirius and James, dramatically doing the tango.

"What the-" I said as they walked passed us, as Remus danced by doing the cha-cha with a large pillow, leaving Luna and I stunned as the three marauders dances absurdly in the rain.

"Will you join us, dear Flowers?" James asked, breaking apart from Sirius and grabbing my hand and twirling me around.

"James!" I laughed, watching as Remus threw the pillow at Sirius and grabbing Luna's hand, gently pulling her close and dancing with her, his leg limping ever so lightly as he spun her around, a loving look in his eyes as he spun the other werewolf.

It wasn't that of a lover, but that of a brother, and for a moment I felt a pang of envy for the female werewolf. She may have lost her real brother, but she had the best replacement there could ever be, heck, they even looked some what alike. My own sister hated me.

I turned my head to see Sirius dancing with the pillow, his black hair wet in the rain, and I smiled fondly at the dog animagus. He would be with Luna. I just had to give it some more time.

And finally my gaze rested on James. My James.

I laughed, looking up at the sky and closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the rain on my face.

_**POV Luna Swift**_

I watched as Lily laughed, catching glimpses of it as Remus twirled me around in so many circles I had lost count. Finally he stopped, catching me.

"You look a little pale, Moonpaw." He joked, and I rolled my eyes. My paleness was a usual joke between the four of us- Remus, James, er, Sirius and I. Many pranks had resulted as well, such as locking me in a tanning booth. Needless to say, if it weren't for magic I'd probably still be walking around looking like an oompa loompa.

"As always, Moony." I chirped, trying to sound happy. All in all, I was confused. Unwillingly my eyes kept darting back to Sirius, and in one awkward moment, our eyes met before we both looked away.

"Er.." I said, catching Remus looking at me skeptically.

"Will you ever tell me what's going on between you two?" He asked, and I frowned.

"Nothing, Moony, why would you think that?" I asked. Remus still looked unconvinced.

"Fine. You'll have to sort it out yourselves." He said, and before I could realize what he meant, he had spun me around, yanked the pillow out of Sirius's hands, and shoved me in to take it's place.

"Rem- _Er_." I stuttered, meeting Sirius's eyes. He smiled slightly, spinning me slowly.

"Luna." He greeted, dipping me low, my head nearly touching the ground.

"Sirius!" I protested weakly, and Sirius smiled, brushing the wet hair out of my face.

"Don't.." I said quietly, and Sirius nodded, sighing before bringing me back up.

"Very well, then.." He sighed, shrugging. He looked like he about to speak up when there was a loud crack, and a shriek of, _"SIRIUS!"_

I stepped back quietly as Mary MacDonald flung her arms around Sirius's neck, nearly suffocating him.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I mean, you are okay, right? Right?" Mary asked, pulling back and looking worried. Sirius laughed and smiled.

"I'm fine, Mary." He promised, and Mary let out a cry of relief before reaching up and kissing him deeply. I took a deep breath, nodding once before stepping back and turning around to walk away.

"Luna-" I heard Lily start, but I held up a hand, walking past her.

As I walked I heard voices behind me.

"What's the matter with Luna?" Mary asked curiously, and I heard someone sigh.

"Er, she's just a little tired from the fight earlier." James supplied.

"Oh. I'll go talk to her-" I heard Sirius start, but he cut off by Remus, who sounded borderline-angry.

"No, Sirius, I think you've done enough." Remus said, before following me, and I tensed when I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, matching his pace with mine.

"Hey." He said quietly, and I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"What do I do, Remus?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Remus sighed.

"I don't know, Luna, I don't know."

"Great.." I muttered, looking down at the ground. Remus nodded.

"I wish there was a way I could help, but.."

"It's fine, Remus, it's fine." I murmured. "Just..."

"Give you a moment?" He asked, smiling sadly and I nodded before he retracted his arm, and I handed him my jacket, shuddering slightly when the rain touched my bare arms.

"Be home by five." Remus smiled fondly, and I chuckled slightly before morphing into the white dog and taking off running down the street, letting the canine instincts take over, and burying the human emotions deep, deep, _deep_ down.

**_POV James Potter_**

I watched as Remus walked back towards our small group, Luna's black jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Where's Luna?" Sirius asked as soon as Remus was in hearing range, and Remus looked at him.

"She went for a run."

"In the rain like this! She'll catch a cold- and without her jacket!" Lily cried, and Remus shrugged.

"Let me rephrase: She went for a run- as a dog." Remus said, and Lily sighed.

"Oh Luna.."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Luna can take care of herself." Mary said, resting her head on Sirius's chest, and I resisted the urge to glare at him, but he looked guilty enough.

"She's good." Remus said when there was a loud crack as lightning crackled in the sky, soon followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"We should get inside." I sighed after a moment, and Lily nodded, and together our small group walked inside the house.

**_POV Lily Evans_**

I sat by the fireplace, sipping a cup of hot chocolate, worried out of my mind.

It was Seven. _Seven_.

Luna was supposed to be home by five.

Why was she two hours late?

Remus had assured me that she was probably fine, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking back to the last time she had been late- and hadn't shown up again for a year and a half.

"She's fine. I'm sure she's fine." I heard Sirius muttering under his breath. We all were gathered around in a circle, except for Mary, who had left an hour and a half ago. James and Remus had left awhile ago, looking around the neighbor hood, incase she was in trouble or something.

"I'm sure she's okay." I muttered, glaring slightly as Sirius. I couldn't help it. After all, it was partially his fault she left in the first place.

"What?" He asked, and I sighed.

"Nothing." I muttered, when I heard the door open and shut. Sirius and I froze, watching as a soaking-wet Luna entered the room.

"Hey." She said glumly, and I stuttered slightly, wanting to get the words out when Sirius spoke up before I could, standing up.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Luna looked slightly taken aback.

"What do you mean? I went for a run." She shrugged. Sirius frowned.

"You've been gone for more then two hours!" Sirius cried, and Luna glared at him.

"So? What's it to you?"

"Gah, what do you mean what's it to me! You could've gotten in trouble again!"

"I was a dog, Sirius, I doubt they would've guessed it was me!"

"But still- what've they kidnapped you again?"

"Well, that would just make your life all the better, wouldn't it?" Luna said through gritted teeth before running upstairs.

"Ah- _LUNA!_" Sirius yelled, kicking over a chair out of frustration before storming into the kitchen, leaving me ultimately confused and upset.

Sighing, I held my head in my hands when I felt a pair of hands rubbing my shoulders.

"What- James." I sighed in relief, and James smiled sadly at me.

"You heard?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Remus is in the kitchen with Sirius."

"And Luna?"

"I'm sure she's okay. You might want to check on her though." James sighed, and I frowned.

"Why me?"

"Because Remus is currently pinning Sirius to the kitchen floor threatening to er- _well_, Remus is occupied, and obviously we're not letting Sirius up there, and-" He was interrupted by the sound of a scream coming from the kitchen, followed by a loud growl. James kept his eyes on the kitchen, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Ahh... and I need to go. Just,_ please_." He said before running into the kitchen. I got a glimpse of Sirius's face of pure-terror before the door swung shut, and I rolled my eyes before walking upstairs and knocking softly on the door of the room Luna and I shared.

"Luna..." I sang softly, knocking on the door. "Can I come?"

"Go away." Luna groaned,and I sighed, pointing my wand at the door.

"Alohamora." I sighed, watching as the door clicked open, and I walked inside, shutting the door behind me softly.

"Hey." I said quietly, and I looked to see Luna curled up in a ball on her bed, her knees tucked under her chin.

"What?"

"You feeling okay?"

"What do you think?" She asked sarcastically.

"I think that you need someone to talk to." I said, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"No." Luna muttered, but she rested her head against my shoulder, sighing.

"Really?" I said skeptically, and Luna rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Lily." She sighed. "I'll get over it.."

"You sure? Because I bet if you told him how you-"

"No!" Luna nearly shouted. "Are you _crazy_? No, it's fine. _I'm_ fine. I'm practically already over it. I'm over him. It doesn't matter anyways."

"Luna, you know it does." I said, but Luna pulled away from me, standing up.

"Lily, it doesn't matter. It's over. He's getting married. He was supposed to get married today. If everything had gone as planned today, then they'd be on their honeymoon and I would just have to live on. If he had any feelings to me, then why was he at the alter today? Why was he seconds away from marrying another person?"

I held my head in my hands.

"I don't know, Luna! I don't know.."

Luna nodded, and there was a small uncomfortable silence when there was a knock on the door.

"Er, Lily? Luna?" James's voice said, and our heads snapped up at the same time.

"Come in." I said weakly, and James walked in hesitantly.

"Er, we got a letter, it's addressed to all of us."

"Who's it from?" Luna asked after a moment, and James shrugged.

"Who else? Dumbledore."

**_XXXxxxAuthor'sNotexxxXXX_**

**_Review! I'll luv you forever if you do... XD_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Lils_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**POV Sirius Black**_

Gathered around the dining room table, we sat, watching as Remus opened the letter.

Luna was sitting in the chair on the far right, almost directly across from me, her legs kicked up on the table, despite Remus's reprimanding.

He quickly studied the letter before reading it out loud:

_"Dear Messrs. Lupin, Potter, Black, and Misses Swift and Evans," He started. "It has come to my attention that Lord Voldemort's powers have grown in numbers and in strength over the past year. Therefore, I have decided to found a new group, one that will work against Voldemort and his followers, outside of the Ministry. It is the Order of the Phoenix. Alas, I have yet to find an available housing for this organization. I must ask, if you would be willing to open the doors of Potter Mansion to the order of the phoenix, housing meetings and the occasional member who is unable to find housing._

_Please send your reply ASAP._

_Sincerely,_

_**A**lbus **D**umbledore_

We all sat there, silent for a minute before James spoke up.

"Well.." James started. "I see no reason to say no."

"Agreed." Lily spoke after him, and Remus nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why not."

"Sounds good to me." I said after a moment, and James nodded, looking at Luna.

"Well, what do you say, Moonpaw?" He asked, and Luna looked up from where she had been staring at the floor.

"I'm in." Luna shrugged, and James nodded.

"Very well, then." He said, and Remus nodded before pulling out a sheet of paper and writing the reply. Within a few minutes it had been sent, and we all sat at the dunning table, thinking.

"The Order of the Phoenix." I murmured before shrugging."Nice name."

"Fighting against Voldemort.." Lily mused, smiling slightly. "I wonder who else he'll ask."

"What, to be the head quarters?" I asked, and Lily smacked me over the side of the head.

"No, idiot, to be in it."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, _oh_." Lily said, while James looked to Remus.

"When do you think he'll reply?"

"I'd say anytime between now and tomorrow morning."

"I hope soon." I pouted when an owl flew through the open window, promptly dropping a letter on my head.

"Ow!" I muttered, as Lily reached over, picking up the letter opening it and reading it before nodding.

"Dumbledore." She said, answering our unspoken questions. "He'll be over tomorrow morning to put a Fidelius Charm on the house, the first meeting is in two days." She said, setting the letter down on the table.

"I guess it's settled, then." Luna said after a moment, and I looked up at her. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a loose braid, her side bangs and a few wisps framing her pale face, her bright blue eyes seemingly tired, her lips pulled into a small smile, the coloring a pretty rose pink and as soft as satin...

"Padfoot? You feeling okay?" Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts,and I jumped.

"Hm, what?" I asked, and James frowned, looking at me, as was everyone else at the table.

"You kinda zoned out on us." Remus said, raising an eyebrow at me and I shuddered, remembering something the werewolf had said earlier that I not dare repeat.

"Oh. Er, sorry." I said, and Lily nodded, looking concerned.

"It's fine, Sirius." She said before leaving the room.

"Well.." James said after a moment, frowning. "Looks like the bachelor party was a waste.."

"Ya, where exactly did you guys go?" Luna asked curiously, and James smirked slightly.

"Sorry Moonpaw, it's a secret."

"I thought there were no secrets between the Marauder's." She pointed out. James shrugged.

"But you kept it a secret from us that you were a werewolf in seventh year."

"Yeah, but Moony did the same to you in first and second year." She reminded us, and James frowned, stumped.

"Ha. I have no secrets from you guys!" She said, though she and I both knew she was lying. The silver W on her neck was proof. She had yet to tell anyone else, though, something that I had been pressuring her to do, but she kept saying no. It confused me.

Our eyes met for a moment before she looked away, and I sighed. I didn't know how to explain my actions at the wedding. The only I did know is that I didn't regret it.

And that was even more confusing.

_**POV Lily Evans**_

I was sleeping when I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen, my eyes flying open.

"What?" I asked, when someone slapped a hand over my mouth. I was about to scream when my eyes met the luminescent ones of Luna, holding a finger to her lips.

"Shh." She shushed, and I nodded weakly as Luna removed her hand from my mouth, looking towards the door. Her wand was in her other hand.

"Who is it?"

"I dunno." Luna said quietly before walking quietly and swiftly towards the door, opening it without a sound and looking down the hallway.

"I'll be back." Luna told me before she disappeared out of sight. I grabbed my wand and, as quietly as I could made my way to the door, opening it slightly to see Luna quietly walking down the stairs and disappearing into the kitchen. A few seconds later Luna stuck her head out of the doorway, grinning slightly.

"It's fine!" She whispered up to me. "It's just Dumbledore!"

"_What?_" I cried, sliding down the bannister and into the kitchen to indeed see Albus Dumbledore standing in the kitchen, smiling pleasantly.

"Good morning, Lily." He greeted, and I nodded, confused.

"Headmaster! WHat are you doing here so early?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"I do believe I informed I would be coming in the morning."

"Yeah... but we though you meant sometime decent... like _seven_.." Luna yawned, stretching. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"I suppose I should have clarified." He said before explaining, "It's better to put on a fidelius charm on the early hours of the morning, as for no one to... overhear, or see."

"Oh..." I nodded when there was a bang and James, Remus and Sirius burst into the room, wands drawn before they realized it was just Luna, Dumbledore and I.

"What?" James asked, blinking sleepily. Dumbledore smiled.

"Hello, James, Remus, Sirius."

"Headmaster." Remus nodded in greeting, putting his wand down. "What are you doing here?"

So Dumbledore told them all the same thing as he had Luna and I, and James nodded.

"Very well, then, Professor." He said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Good. Now, one of you,or me, will need to be the secret keeper. Any ideas who that should be...?" He asked, and we all stayed silent before James spoke up.

"You, Professor."

"Very well, then." Dumbledore said, nodding. "I will need you all to follow me outside.."

_**POV Luna Swift**_

Following him outside, we all stood out in the street in our pajamas.

"Now, if you would please be quite for just a moment." Dumbledore said, and we all fell silent as he waved his wand, murmuring quietly. The house started to go out of focus, becoming a blur before it disappeared entirely, becoming a lot filled with threes and bushes. Suddenly I forgot what I was supposed to be looking at, and I wondered why Dumbledore had us staring at a small lot.

"Um.. what are we supposed to be looking at?" Sirius asked, frowning. Dumbledore nodded.

"It will have done that. You are looking at the new quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Take this and pass it around." He said, handing James a scrap of paper. James read it before passing it on, recognition passing through his eyes. The same happened with Lily, Sirius, Remus until it was passed to me.

I read the address, blinking in surprise as memory restored itself.

"_Oh._." I said, watching as the house reappeared before my eyes.

"Good. Remember, you are all now secret keepers as well. Whoever you tell will know the location. Luna, please burn that when you get the chance." He said, and I nodded, putting it in my pocket.

"Very well, you may all head back inside. Ah- except for you, dear Luna, I would like a word." Dumbledore said. While the others walked inside Dumbledore pulled me aside, his smile fading.

"Luna, do you still have the ring?" He asked quietly, and I nodded, grabbing the chain and pulling it out from under my shirt. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very good. And no one else knows of it's abilities since we last talked?"

"No one else knows. I haven't used it either." I sighed when there was suddenly a large burning rising through the back of my neck, my eyes watering slightly_. Ow._

_Stupid_ silver, I thought grimly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Miss Swift, are you okay?" Dumbledore asked, looking at me with concern. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I forced a smile, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Very good. I won't keep you from your friends any longer. Goodbye, dear Luna." Dumbledore, nodding before he disapparated, and I walked back inside, shaking off the burning feeling.

**_XXxxAuthor'sNotexxXX_**

**_REVIEW, FAVORITE and FAN! Pretty please?_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_POV James Potter_**

Later that morning I sat at the dining table, drinking coffee and enjoying the silence. It was six am, the house completely quite.

Lily and Remus had left the house to go on a walk and pick up some food, while both Sirius and Luna were hidden away in their rooms.

Don't get me wrong, I was worried about those two- obviously something was up. But hey. I was enjoying the silence.

Though it was short lived when there was a flash of green from the living room.

"Er, you think anybody's home?"

"I dunno."

"_HEY! IS ANYBODY HOME_?" There was a loud thwack, as if someone had hit another person over the head.

"Well, go and wake up the whole bloody neighbor hood, why don't you?"

"Sorry!"

Frowning, I grabbed my wand and walked into the living room. To my surprise there were two redheads standing there, identical grins on their faces.

"Hello?" I said warily, and the two turned towards me.

"Oh! See, someone's home!" One of them exclaimed, and the other thumped him on the back of the head.

"Cause you probably woke him, idiot."

"I was already awake." I shrugged. "And you are...?"

One of the twin's nodded, holding out his hand.

"I'm Gideon Prewett, and this is-"

"Fabian Prewett, at your service." The other one cut in, both taking turns shaking my hand. I nodded.

"And you're here...?"

"Dumbledore sent us." The one on the left- Fabian- said. Gideon nodded.

"Told us he had a house and a headquarters for, er, the Order." He said, his voice dropping slightly. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's here. I'm James, James Potter, by the way." I said, and the twins nodded.

"Nice to meet you, James." They chorused, and I nodded.

"Okay, then-" I started, when there was a a thump as Lily appeared out of the fireplace.

"Wotcher James." She said before turning to Gideon and Fabian, frowning slightly. "Oh, hey guys."

Fabian and Gideon grinned.

"Hey Flowers."

I frowned, looking at Lily. "You know them?" I asked, and she nodded, stepping out of the fireplace.

"Yeah, they were at the wedding. Molly's brothers." She shrugged when Luna walked down the staircase.

"What's all the racket?" She asked curiously, stretching. She was dressed in a large t-shirt and small shorts, and from the look on her face she had been sleeping.

"Hey Swift." Gideon said, and Luna grinned, walking down the stairs and hugging Gideon, then Fabian.

"Guys! Wow, hey!" She greeted, smiling. Fabian grinned at her.

"Hey missy. Didn't know you'd be here."

"Er, surprise?" Luna suggested, and both Fabian and Gideon laughed as Remus came through the fireplace.

"Hey James, Luna." He said, pausing for a moment when he saw Gideon and Fabian. "Hey guys."

"Hey Lupin." They chorused, and Remus smiled weakly at them before turning to me.

"Lemme guess-"

"They're the first people to arrive for the order." I cut in, shrugging. Remus nodded.

"So I thought." He sighed when Sirius entered the room, looking tired.

"Morning." He mumbled, though he paused, staring at the Prewett twins. "Am I seeing double?"

"Yes." Remus answered, rolling his eyes before he followed Lily into the kitchen. Luna stiffly stepped closer to me- and farther from Sirius.

"I- I need to go get something." She muttered, keeping her eyes downcast and starting to walk away when all of then sudden Gideon reached over and grabbed her arm, spinning her around before he had her in his arms.

"And now we dance!" He announced, and Luna laughed as he strutted down the hallway, Luna in tow. I watched with amusement, in between the dancing Luna and Gideon and Sirius, who was watching them what almost appeared as jealousy.

"Gideon! You're making me _dizzy!_" Luna groaned, and I looked back at over at them to see him spinning her. He grinned slightly before stopping her.

"Sorry missy." He chuckled before releasing her, and Luna rolled her eyes at him, brushing herself off.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath, and while Gideon pretended to be offended I watched as she and Sirius's eyes met, and a brief exchange seemed to pass through them, because tension filled the air once again, and Luna stiffened slightly.

"I really should go." She muttered, keeping her eyes on the floor as she walked pass me, then Sirius before walking back upstairs.

Gideon and Fabian both watched after her as she left, before they turned to Sirius, glaring at him for a second before Fabian shook his head.

"Anyways, where will Gideon and I be staying?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, come on." I said, and we went upstairs so I could show them their rooms.

_**POV Remus Lupin**_

"Uhg! It's driving me crazy, watching them avoid each other like that!" I heard Lily grumble as she peeked out from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, waving my wand as I started putting everything we had bought away.

"They'll get together soon enough. It's inevitable, really." I smirked slightly, and Lily sighed but nodded in agreement.

"I hope so... because if they don't.." She shook her head. "I'm going to end up murdering one of them."

"Well, I prefer you choose Sirius, as he is the one-"

"I know, I know." I chuckled, and Lily ran a hand through her red hair.

"It's driving me nuts."

"It's driving us all nuts, Lily." I assured her as James walked in, and Lily smiled slightly as he kissed her forehead before going over to get some coffee.

"Where'd Gideon and Fabian?"

"In their rooms, then they need to take off- Their job at the ministry."

"Great." Lily sighed, and I smiled slightly as James raised an eyebrow at me.

"Helping in the kitchen, Moony? Since when did you become a girl?" He asked, and I glared at him.

"Around the same time you became a pain in the arse." I returned, and Sirius's bark like laughter filled the room as he entered the room.

"Nice one Moony." He commented, and I smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you, Padfoot.

"No problem." Sirius returned, picking up what was supposed to be James's cup of coffee.

"_Hey!_" James cried, frowning at Sirius while he sipped the warm drink. Sirius smirked slightly.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"But-" James started to complain, but it was too late- Sirius had already left the room, and Lily and I laughed at his stunned face while we finished with the groceries. James scowled.

"He doesn't even _drink_ coffee!"

_**POV Luna Swift**_

I sat in my room, in a fetal position in my bed.

Think. Think. _Think_.

It was driving me crazy.

Sirius.

I felt my heart ache, and I groaned, hiding my face in my knees. Sirius Black had stolen my heart- and he hadn't given it back.

"Knock knock?" A voice asked form the from the doorway, and I groaned as the object of my thoughts entered the room, sitting down in a chair, a cup of coffee in hand, which caused me to frown.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee." I said, confused. Sirius smiled at me, causing my heat to stop. Uhg.

"I don't." He admitted, and I chuckled slightly as he made a disgusted face and set the mug down.

"Then why- never mind." I sighed, shaking my head at him. Sirius smiled weakly at him., and I looked over at him critically.

"So what do you want?" I asked, and he took on an offended face.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Since when do you not want something?" I asked, and Sirius nodded.

"Touche." He sighed, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what is it?" I asked, and he bit his lip before speaking.

"At the battle- at the wedding, when, er, we-" He started, but I cut him off.

"It never happened." I said quickly, and Sirius glared at me, causing me to look away.

"Luna-"

"Never. Happened." I said again through gritted teeth, and Sirius sighed.

"Why are you so against it?" He questioned, and I looked at him like he was insane.

"What! Because- Sirius! You're engaged! You can't just go around kissing exes-"

"Hey, technically we never officially broke up." He reminded me, and I rolled my eyes. I glared at him.

"You know what I mean."

"But what if I don't?"

"Sirius!" I groaned, shaking my head at him. That's it. I couldn't do this anymore. I sighed.

"Sirius- I can't. Just don't do this to me." I said softly, and Sirius's expression changed from determined annoyance to concernment.

"Luna.." He said softly, but I shook my head, standing up. I was walking past him when I felt a searing pain run through my neck, surprising me. I was near to falling to the ground when Sirius caught me. And that's when it happened.

He_ kissed_ me.

_**POV Sirius Black.**_

"Sirius- I can't. Just don't do this to me." Luna said softly, and I frowned, her expression one of sadness. She looked like a heart broken puppy.

"Luna.." I sighed, watching her with concern but she shook her head standing up and walking past me when she seemed to trip. She nearly fell over before I caught her, pulling her back. She looked so sad and innocent, her bright blue eyes looking up at me.

And that's when something inside me seemed to snap.

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips against hers softly.

She stiffened for a moment before she kissed me back, the tension in her body leaving as what felt like a wave of energy flooded through my body, the tips of my fingers and toes tingling as I kissed her, feeling strangely enlightened as I held her against me, gripping her waist softly.

After a second I pulled away, studying Luna's face. She looked slightly dazed, a small smile on her face, and for a second I felt like I was back at Hogwarts in my seventh year, sitting on top of a chandelier...

"Luna." I whispered softly, cupping her face in my hand when her eyes widened slightly, and she stepped back.

"I can't." She whispered, and I could almost hear the crack that went through my heart as she shook her head before sprinting out of the room.

"Luna!" I groaned, running after her. She slid down the bannister of the staircase. the belt on her jeans nearly catching on it, and before I could catch her she was in the fireplace with floo powder, and in a second she was gone.

She had disappeared.

_**XXxxAuthor'sNotexxXX**_

_**SO sorry for the late post DX It's been a busy holiday!**_

_**Hope you all are starting the new year off well, and I'll be sure to update soon!**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_POV Sirius Black_**

That was the last any of us saw Luna for the next week.

Dumbledore had sent us a letter saying that Luna had contacted him and had explained that she needed to take a break for a few days, that she was safe, and that she would be back soon enough.

I felt guilty, but I didn't regret my actions.

I had wanted it- I wanted _her_. And I knew she wanted me, too. She just wouldn't admit it- _yet_, I reminded myself with a grim smile.

Remus seemed to have an idea of what had happened, cause every so often I would catch him glaring at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

"There's an order meeting tonight." James announced earlier, and I had to admit- I was excited. Over the past few days more people have arrived, including: Carodoc Dearborn, a tall but quiet man who was in his late thirties. Emmeline Vance, a girl who was a year younger than us also arrived. She was petite and fairly outspoken, once you broke through her shyness.

Sighing, I tapped my wand against the wooden table.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Will you stop that?" James sighed, walking in from the living room, glaring at me. I smiled weakly but kept tapping.

"No can do, Prongs." I said cheekily, and James rolled his eyes, walking out and grumbling something under his breath about, '_Idiotic git'_.

"I heard that!" I called after him, and I could almost see him smirking.

"You were supposed to!"

"Git." I muttered under my breath before standing up, and following him into the living room. I was walking by when there was a roar, and the fire lit up with green flames as Luna stepped out.

She had circles under her eyes, and as her eyes met mine we stared at each other briefly before she looked away and continued upstairs, leaving me standing there in the living room, dumbstruck.

"Luna's back!" I managed to yell after a minute, my voice breaking slightly on the word _'Luna'_.

"Luna?" I heard Lily yell and she walked out of the hallway, grinning. I nodded upstairs and she squealed happily before racing upstairs.

"DOWN FLOWERS!" I heard Luna yell a few seconds later, and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as Emmeline walked in from the balcony, a book in her hand and a confused expression on her face.

"Luna?" She asked curiously, and I nodded.

"Yeah, she's part of the Order." I shrugged, and Emmeline smiled softly before continuing her way into the kitchen.

"Glad to hear she's back." Remus's voice said from behind me, startling me.

"Moony!" I cried, after letting out a quite un-manly like scream. He laughed, shaking is head at me and grinning.

"Jerk." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

_**POV Lily Evans**_

"DOWN FLOWERS!" Luna yelled as I jumped her, hugging her tightly.

"Don't you_ ever_ do that again! You just _poof_- _disappeared!_" I cried, and Luna nodded, chuckling slightly.

"Sorry Lily." She chuckled, and I released her, smiling weakly.

"You scared me. I missed my roommate." I said, punching her lightly on the shoulder. Luna laughed, throwing her arm over my shoulders.

"I missed you too, Lils. Missed you too." She said as we walked into our room. She paused for a moment before shaking her head, taking her arm off of me and falling down on the bed.

"So, where did you go?" I asked curiously, sitting down on the bed next to her. Luna shrugged.

"Hogwarts." She answered, and I pursed my lips.

"Why Hogwarts?" I questioned, and Luna paused for a moment, thinking through her answer before speaking.

"Because it was the first home-like place I ever had." She answered after a second, and I nodded, pulling her into a hug and holding her tightly.

"Well, I'm glad you're back." I smiled, and Luna nodded, hugging me back.

"Me too, Lils. Me too."

**_POV Remus Lupin_**

I sat in the living room, drinking coffee and reading a book peacefully when I heard a loud boom from upstairs, and sighing, I closed my book.

_Not again,_ I thought grimly as I walked upstairs and opened the door to the room to see Caradoc Dearborn covered in smoke, coughing as he waved his wand, clearing smoke from the room.

"Caradoc!" I groaned. "What did I say about mixing potions?"

"Sorry, Remus." Caradoc answered in his deep voice. "Just mixed up the wrong ingredients."

I nodded, face-palming. Caradoc was in charge of potions in the Order- everything from healing potions to poisonous ones.

"It's fine. Just,_ please,_ try to keep the room intact." I sighed, looking at the scorch marks. Caradoc smiled weakly and nodded.

"Of course, Remus. Of course." He said pleasantly, and nodded, I left the room, turning the corner when I ran into Luna.

"Luna!" I said happily, my face breaking out into a small smile as I pulled her into a tight hug, though my smile widened. A second later I pulled back, studying her face to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever do that again! You just disappeared!" I said sternly, and Luna chuckled slightly.

"Sorry Moony. I'll try not to do it again."

"You better not." I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her as we continued down the hallway.

"I won't!" Luna laughed when there was a roar from the fire place downstairs, and we walked down to see a young witch with dark skin and pretty black hair stepping out from the fireplace.

"Wotcher all. I hope this is the right place." The witch sighed, before looking up at us, and her face changed to shock then to amusement as Luna grinned.

"Dorcas!" Luna cried, slipping her arm off my shoulders and running down the stairs to hug the other witch, who hugged her back.

"Luna! My, it's been a while." Dorcas laughed, pulling back and studying Luna.

"Well, you haven't changed that much. A bit paler then I remember, but with the war going on we all are." Dorcas chuckled, and Luna grinned.

"It's good to see you, Dorcas." Luna said happily, and Dorcas laughed.

"Great to see you too, Luna." Dorcas grinned before turning to me, studying critically before turning back to Luna.

"Who's this?" She asked, nodding towards me, and Luna jumped slightly.

"Oh! Dorcas, this is Remus Lupin. Moony, this is Dorcas Meadowes- I met her when we were younger, we were best friends." She introduced, and I smiled, holding out my hand, which Dorcas shook. Retracting her hand, she looked back over at Luna.

"So, this your boyfriend?" She asked curiously, and both Luna and I blushed, shaking our heads.

"No, no, no." Luna said quickly. "He's like my brother, Dorcas. Just- no."She shuddered, while Dorcas laughed.

"I see. Just asking." She grinned crookedly, before linking arms with Luna.

"Well, come on then. Let's go find me a room." She said cheerfully, and after bidding goodbyes, the two went their way upstairs, leaving me utterly bamboozled.

"Boyfriend." I snorted, shuddering at the thought as I walked into the kitchen.

_**POV James Potter**_

Sitting at the dining room table, I looked in amazement at the group of people that surrounded, none other then Albus Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table.

"We are gathered here this night to discuss something that is nothing new, but none the less dangerous: Voldemort." Dumbledore started, and at the mention of Voldemort's name a few people shrunk back. Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing.

"He has been growing stronger over the past few months, as many of you know. Countless lives have been lost, people are missing. This must end."

"But how? How do we end this? We can't exactly walk up to You-know-who's house and say, "Excuse me, your evilness, but do you think you could bring all the missing people back?" Edgar Bones pointed out, and a few people nodded in agreement.

"We must protect the remaining people. Protect the streets." Dumbledore said sternly. "I also have reason to believe that Voldemort is searching for something- some sort of object."

"What is it?" Emmeline Vance asked from her seat at the far end of the table.

"That remains disclosed for now, my dear Emmeline. Soon we will be sending a team of people to search for it, however." Dumbledore said, and everyone exchanged looks, wondering who it would be. Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"But for now, we will be focusing on protecting five main points of the Wizarding World." He said, and with a wave of his wand a large map appeared, covering the table.

"We will be sending out pairs of two to guard these places." He instructed, and with a wave of his wand it focused on a small dot on the map.

"The first place is the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Edgar, Carodoc- that's where you will be going. I want you to stay post in the small cafe on just the other side of the street- keep in mind, stay out of sight of Ministry workers. Not all of them dislike the Dark Lord's ideas, and we have reason to believe some are Death Eaters." Dumbledore finished, and both Caradoc and Edgar looked at each other before nodding at Dumbledore.

With another wave of the wand it focused on a new point.

"Diagon Alley. We will have two people in the front, and two people in the back. Keep a close eye on Knockturn Alley, as well. Sirius, James- You'll take the post in the front entry way. Luna and Dorcas will be near the back one.

"Also, make sure that you always have contact with each other in case you are in need of help. There have been several attacks on Diagon Alley over the past few months, so make sure to keep a sharp eye and stay in contact, no matter what. It could be deadly if you fail to do so." Dumbledore said gravely. Luna bit her lip, turning to Dorcas while Sirius and I exchanged grins.

The map then turned to another point.

"Lily, Remus, you will be outside the Hogwarts gates- Keep a look out for escaping students and death eaters, we don't need any breaches." He instructed.

"Marlene, Emmeline, you two will be in Hogsmeade. There's a weekend there coming up this weekend, I want to make sure the students are safe." He sighed, and Emmeline smiled weakly while Marlene nodded.

"Will do, Albus."

"Wonderful. Last but not least is Muggle London. Frank, Alice, Elphias and Arabella will be covering those areas. They could not come today, but will be here in later meetings." Dumbledore instructed when Fabian raised his hand.

"What about the rest of us, Headmaster?"

"You, Gideon, and Alastor will be working inside the Ministry as resources." He decided, and Fabian and Gideon nodded, appeased.

Dumbledore looked around before nodding.

"You each are expected to arrive at your locations by noon tomorrow. The next Order meeting is a week from today. I will see you all then." Dumbledore said before standing up and leaving the room.

The first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was officially over.

_**XXXxxxAuthor'sNotexxxXXX**_

_**SO There you have it, another loverly chapter. There will be more backstory on the Dorcas-Luna relationship later.**_

_**REVIEW & FAN, pleeeeeease?**_

_**Luv ya guys,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**POV Luna Swift**_

Dorcas and I sat in one of the bars in Knockturn Alley, bored out of our minds.

You'd think, Knockturn Alley being one of the creepiest places in the Wizarding World, that there would be some sort of action here.

But no.

Nothing.

Uhg.

"This is so dull." Dorcas groaned, pulled at one of her dark curls, a habit she had even when we were kids.

Dorcas and I first met when I was five years old, as both of us were from high-respected pureblood families.

_(Flashback)_

_I was extremely nervous and timid when I had met Dorcas. Between beatings that I received from my mother, and being shouted at by my dad, the day hadn't been the best._

_But then I was herded into a room with a bunch of other pureblood kids, and Dorcas, with her intelligent brown eyes and her usually unruly curls pulled up into pigtails, was the first to walk up to me._

_"Hey there." She greeted boldly, and I had waved timidly._

_"Hello."_

_"I'm Dorcas, Dorcas Meadowes." She grinned, holding out her hand. I reached out and shook it gingerly._

_"I'm Lunasa Swift." I mumbled, and Dorcas pursed her lips._

_"Lunasa? That's a mouthful. How about I call you Asa?" She suggested, and I grinned slightly._

_"That's what my aunt calls me."_

_"Nice. You can call me Dorcas, though I prefer Dorcas." Dorcas grinned cheekily, causing both of us to laugh despite the glares we got from some of the other kids._

_"Nice to meet you, Dorcas." I had said, a bit louder, now that I felt more comfortable around her. Dorcas nodded._

_"Nice to meet you too. Now come on, I wanna show you something." She said, and before I could protest she had grabbed my hand and was pulling me out of the room and down the hallway._

_"Are we supposed to go up there?" I asked quietly as she opened the door to reveal an old-looking staircase. Dorcas grinned slightly._

_"No." She answered before grabbing my hand again and pulled me up the stairs and into the attic._

_"We're going to get in trouble." I whimpered, but Dorcas rolled her eyes._

_"Chill, Asa. Now, look-" She said before opening the windows, revealing the bright night sky and a pretty full moon. I smiled in awe, resting my chin on my hands and looking out at the sky._

_"Beautiful." I whispered, and Dorcas nodded, smiling._

_"I know, right? I love the moon." She sighed dreamily, and I smiled._

_"Yeah, me too."_

_((End of Flashback))_

"Asa? Asa? LUNA!" I jumped as fingers snapped in front of my face.

"What?" I yelped, reaching for my wand, but Dorcas stayed my hand.

"Relax. We just need to go meet the guys." She nudged my shoulder, and nodding, I stood up and stretched.

"Very well." I sighed, and the two of us walked out of the bar, pulling the hoods of our cloaks over our heads.

"What were you thinking about?" Dorcas asked curiously as we walked, and I shrugged.

"When I first met you." I chuckled, and Dorcas grinned slightly, linking our arms.

"Ahh.." She nodded as we walked down the street, trying to ignore the looks we were getting from a few people.

"There they are." Dorcas said after a few seconds, and sure enough the heads of James Potter and Sirius Black appeared in the crowd, and tried to calm my beating heart as I saw Sirius, his gray eyes meeting mine for a split second.

_He's not yours, He's not yours, He's not yours.._ I repeated to myself in my head, keeping my face expressionless as we walked up and focusing on James.

"See anything?" Dorcas asked, and James shrugged.

"Nothing out of the usual. Did catch a witch trying to sneak a four-headed toad into the muggle world, but besides that, it's all normal."

"Wonderful." I sighed, running a hand through my hair and making sure it fell in front of my face- blocking Sirius from me. Though I could still feel him staring.

Creeper.

"Anyways, it's already six- we should head home." James sighed, and Dorcas nodded.

"Sweet. Anybody wanna go to the Leaky Cauldron?" She suggested, but both of them shook their heads.

"Maybe tomorrow night." Sirius said, and James nodded.

"We have some stuff going on tonight." He shrugged, and Dorcas nodded.

"Oh, ok. Cool." She said before turning to me.

"I'm gonna head to my flat. See you tomorrow, girlie." She waved, pulling me into a tight hug and bidding the guys goodbye before walking away to the floo. James turned to me.

"We were thinking about doing a Marauder thing." James said, and upon seeing my questioning look, he began to explain.

"Just a dinner at a muggle restaurant in London, it's not too far from the house." He shrugged, and I nodded.

"Okay, the sounds great." I smiled slightly, earnestly excited. It had been a while since we had last hung out together, just the four of us. James grinned.

"Fantastic. Come on, let's go tell Lily." He said, slinging an arm over my shoulder as we walked. I grinned devilishly.

"Speaking of Lily... I saw the _ring_ Prongs. When are you going to propose?" I asked, and James grimaced.

"Ah... I don't know, Moonpaw. I'm waiting for the right moment." He shrugged, and I smiled slightly as he looked over at me.

"What do you think she'll say?"

"I _know_ she'll say yes." I reassured him, and he nodded, appeased.

"Great." He grinned slightly, running a hand through his hair before ducking into the floo and disappearing- and leaving me alone with Sirius.

"Luna-" He started as soon as James disappeared, but I closed my eyes and held up my hand.

"No. Don't, Sirius." I said softly. "Look- I can't keep doing this. It's not... right. You have to think of Mary. Think of me, Sirius. You're hurting me. I can't do this anymore. Not now.." I murmured, my heart breaking with every word. But I was saying what needed to be said. I felt Sirius's hand close around mine, and just for a second, I enjoyed the warmth that rushed from my hand and down my body.

"Very well." I heard Sirius say after a moment, and I felt him press his lips softly against my forehead before he let go of my hand and disappeared, the sound of the floo behind me disappeared as he left.

Sirius Black had left.

And from the empty hole that I felt in my chest, it appeared that he had taken a part of me with him.

_**POV Remus Lupin**_

I sat in the living room reading the newspaper when the fireplace lit up, and I looked over to see James stepping out of the fireplace.

"Hey Moony." He greeted, and I nodded.

"Hey James. We still on for tonight?"

"Yup. Padfoot and Moonpaw will be here soon, I'm gonna go tell Lily before we go."

"Great." I grinned, closing my newspaper and sitting up. I was grabbing a coat when there was a shadow of green light as Sirius walked out of the fireplace.

"Hey Padfoot." I greeted, and Sirius nodded.

"Hey." He said hoarsely, walking upstairs. I frowned in confusion when there was another flash of green and Luna stepped out, wiping at her eyes.

"Hey?" I offered weakly, and Luna nodded, looking at me. Her eyes seemed slightly watery, but she smiled slightly.

"Hey Moony." She sniffed, shuddering slightly before taking a deep breath.

"We leaving soon?" She asked, and I nodded warily.

"Yes..."

"Oh, okay. Good. I'm...a, I'm gonna go get changed." She muttered, gesturing to the black dress she was wearing before quickly walking upstairs, and Lily walked into the living room.

"Have fun tonight!" She grinned slightly, and I smiled back as she too disappeared upstairs as Sirius walked back down.

"Hey Padfoot." James greeted from behind me, and Sirius smiled at him, though it seemed slightly forced.

"Hey Prongs. Ready to go?"

"Yup. Just waiting for Moonpaw."

"Ah." Sirius nodded slightly when there was a loud boom as Luna jumped down from the last step of the stairs, now dressed in jeans, boots and a dark red top, her hair pulled into her usual bun.

"Hey guys. Ready?" She asked, looking at James. James nodded.

"Great. Come on, then." He said, the four of us walking outside and across the street to the car parked near the sidewalk. We had gotten it for such occasions when we wanted to go to the muggle world, since flooing or apparating would startle- and scare- muggles.

"Ladies first?" I chuckled, opening the shotgun seat for Luna while James and Sirius pouted, climbing into the back.

"Sorry guys." Luna chuckled slightly as I shut the door and walking into the driver's seat. I, being raised by a muggle, had learned to drive. And while I had tried to teach James and Sirius...

Well, I just value my life too much.

"And off we go!" James cried as I started the car, driving onto the road that would lead us to the nearby muggle town.

"Luna, can you turn on the radio?" I heard James ask and Luna nodded, leaning over and switching it on,when an owl pecked at the window.

"What the hell?" James muttered, opening the window and taking the letter before closing it again. James studied the envelope before grimacing.

"Uh, it's for you Padfoot. From Mary."

"Great." Sirius groaned slightly, taking the letter from James and opening it. It was steaming at the corners slightly, and I had a split second to realize it was a howler before it exploded, and Mary Macdonald's voice echoed around the car, nearly causing me to steer off the road.

_"SIRIUS! What do you mean, you're going out with friends? What about me! We have a whole other wedding to plan! You can't spend time hanging around doing pointless stuff when we need to figure something out! YOU ARE MY FIANCEE! Would you rather be with your friends then me?"_ Mary's voice spat, causing Sirius to wince slightly.

"_Now, get your sorry ass over to my house! My parents are coming over to help plan the next wedding! I was thinking about doing it in December. Besides, aren't you a little old for silly groups with silly names? This isn't Hogwarts anymore, Sirius! We should be married, having a honeymoon! Now, get over here, or we will talk!"_

With that the letter ripped itself up, leaving the four of us stunned while I pulled into a parking spot in town.

"Wow." Sirius said, breaking out of his shocked state.

"Sucks to be you." James snorted, and Sirius glared at him.

"Shut up." He muttered, and I looked over my shoulder.

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked softly, and he looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna go see Mary? She sounded pretty upset." I shrugged, and Sirius looked slightly conflicted for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. I mean, how could she expect me to choose between here and you guys? You're practically my family. And it's not like I've been neglecting her, have I? I mean, she'll come around..." He shifted slightly in his seat before lifting his head up. "And if not, then I'll just have to make her understand."

"Well... on that note." James paused. "Let's go eat."

I nodded in agreement as Sirius and James left the car, myself looking over at Luna to see her looking down at her lap, a small smile on her face.

"Moonpaw." I nudged her softly, and she looked up at me.

"Hm?"

"Let's go eat." I nodded towards the door, and Luna smiled at me and nodded, opening the car door and stepping out.

"GUYS! COME ON!" I heard James yell from ahead of us, and I looked over to see Sirius and James skipping backwards down the street towards the restaurant, identical grins on their faces.

"Idiots." Luna chuckled slightly, and I sent her a knowing look.

"Oh come on. You know you wanna do it too." I said, holding out my arm. Laughing, Luna linked our arms as we skipped off after our friends.

_**POV Luna Swift**_

After loads of vigorous skipping, the four of us walked into the restaurant, our arms still linked. The waiter took one look at us before sighing, as if saying _'Great, here come the lunatics'_.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked, his voice dripping with boredom. James nodded.

"Under 'Potter'." He said, and the waiter looked down the list before nodding.

"Ah, very well. Follow me, please." He said, and we unlinked arms to follow him in a single file line down the small isles of tables before stopping in front of a booth seat.

"Here you are." He said, and nodding gratefully, we slid into our seats, Remus sitting next to me while Sirius sat next to James, who sat across from me.

"I'll be right back." The boys suddenly said all together, and I chuckled slightly as the three of them stood up. James looked at me.

"You'll be okay by yourself for a sec?" He asked, and I just laughed and nodded, waving him on.

"I'll be fine, Prongs." I reassured him, and he nodded, smiling weakly as he stood up and followed Sirius and Remus.

I wondered briefly where they were going, but I didn't bother to ask. The worst they could be doing is harassing a poor muggle by causing random objects to move. Forget poltergeists: Try_ marauders_.

I chuckled slightly at my own thoughts when someone slid into the seat across from me, smirking slightly.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted, and skeptically, I studied him. A young man, maybe early or mid twenties, with blonde hair and green eyes sat across from me. I rolled my eyes. He had nothing on Si... Sirius.

"Sod off." I glared at him. and he pursed his lips.

"Come on babe, don't be like that. Now, what'chu doing here alone?"

"Trying to avoid people like you." I muttered, sending him a pointed look.

"Aw, now why would you try to do that?" He said, shooting me a crooked grin. What. A. Dumbass.

"Look, blondie. Sod off. Go _away_. Your company is not appreciated." I said every syllable clearly, and the guy reached over, grabbing my hand. I resisted the urge to break his.

"Now, now, be nice." He tutted, and I jerked my hand away when someone slid in the seat next to me, and I sighed in relief.

Remus.

"You heard the lady. Your company is not welcome. Now go." He said, almost politely, though I could see the threat in his eyes.

"Oh? And some scrawny bloke like you is going to make me?" The blonde narrowed his eyes when there was a cough, and James and Sirius were standing by the table, arms crossed.

"Sod off."James said simply, and the blonde's eyes widened before he slid out of my seat.

"Look, I was just playing around, I wasn't-"

"Yeah, yeah, just go." Sirius rolled his eyes, waving him on. I waited for the guy to turn the corner before breaking down into laughter.

"You guys scared the crap out of him!"

"Stupid muggle. Do they have no boundaries this days?" I heard Remus sigh while James and Sirius slid back into my seat. Meanwhile, I tried to rein in my laughter.

"That was awesome.." I sighed, shaking my head while looking for something to use to clean off my hand.

_**POV James Potter**_

I laughed along with the other, enjoying the night out.

Remus was smiling as he picked at the remains of his salad, while, surprisingly, Luna and Sirius were bickering over the last slice of pizza. I had thought that they would remain quiet around each other for the night, but the tension that always seemed to be there had disappeared, if just of the night, at least it was gone.

"Jerk." Luna muttered, sipping her soda while Sirius triumphantly bit into the slice of pizza.

"You know it." Sirius retorted, and Luna stuck her tongue out at him while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Break it up you too. You know we can always order another pizza." He pointed out, and Luna considered this.

"Eh, I'm good." She shrugged, and Sirius smirked at her before he fell forward on the table, his face landing onto his plate and the once-bitten into pizza slice falling promptly onto Luna's plate.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO PADFOOT?" I shrieked comically, poking my best friend who remained motionless, his eyes wide open and the smirk still on his face.

"Simple stunning spell, I cast it in liquid form on the pizza." Luna said off-handedly, studying the pizza before biting into it. Remus looked back and forth between Luna and Sirius with wide eyes before pushing his salad bowl away from him, and Luna rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, it was only on the one slice." She shrugged, when Remus and I shared a look as she caught herself.

"Didn't think that one through." She muttered, the pizza falling out of her hand before she too, fell over, myself pushing the plate out of her way just in time for her to not fall in her pizza sauce.

"Idiots." Remus sighed, and I nodded in agreement, waving down a waiter.

"Check please!"

_**XxxAuthorsNotexxX**_

_**SOOO What did ya think? Tell me by REVIEWING! Because I love reviews ;)**_

_**I figured it's been awhile since I did any just Marauder stuff, so I wrote this^^ I'm really behind in writing though, sadly, and running out of ideas. SO if anyone has any, LEMME KNOW! Because I would love to put them in the story!**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_POV Lily Evans_

I sat in the living room reading.

It had been a fairly quiet lately and I had no trouble at Hogwarts during our watch, and at the moment the house was currently empty. I was rather enjoying the silence.

But that silence was soon interrupted.

"WE'RE HOME!" I heard James's voice yell from the front door, and grinning, I jumped off the couch, hugging him as he entered the room.

"Hey!" I greeted, kissing his cheek as I looked behind him to see Luna walking down the hallway, rubbing the back of her head and muttering something about, 'Stupid backfiring spells'.

"How was dinner?" I asked, and Luna looked up at me.

"Interesting." She answered tiredly before walking upstairs A few seconds later Remus and Sirius walked in.

"Hey Flowers!" Sirius said cheerfully, grinning like a maniac. Remus sighed.

"Will you watch him? I think Luna drugged him again- I'm gonna go figure out with what." He said before disappearing upstairs with a yell of, "LUNA!"

"Fire." Sirius said after a moment, sitting down by the fire place and poking it with a stick. James face palmed.

"If he burns the house down.." I warned, and James nodded.

"I know, I know. I'll take care of him." He promised, and I smiled at him, kissing his cheek again.

"Thanks, James." I said before walking down the hallway, smiling happily.

_**POV Luna Swift**_

Later that night, I sat in the living room reading, a frown on my face the entire time. What was up with all this romance crap Lily kept? It was driving me crazy.

Sighing, I put it on the coffee table, stretching. It was tempting to go out for a walk.

The night was clear, the stars shining brightly in the sky. The full moon was in two days, so I had plenty of time to prepare. Though wolfsbane was still unavailable, it wouldn't be too bad, as long as I had Remus with me.

Speaking of Remus, I couldn't help but snicker at the memory of the werewolf's face when he found out I had drugged Padfoot- again. But in my defense, he was actually stupid enough to eat the breadstick I gave him in the first place.

Grabbing my jacket I stepped outside and into the cold air. Taking a deep breath I walked quickly away from the house and down the street, thinking when I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye, both of us drawing our wands at the same time, pointing them at each other.

"Swift." The figure sneered, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Snape." I snarled, watching as the death eater stepped out of the shadows. "What buisness do you have here?"

"Now, why should I answer to you?" He sneered without lowering his arms. Both of us stood tensely, glaring at each other.

"I should hex you were you stand." I growled. "You let Regulus die!"

"I most certainly did not! That was his own doing!"

"He wouldn't have had to do anything if you had helped him escape!" I snapped back, and Snape glared at me.

"I couldn't let him escape, it was the Dark Lord's orders."

"To hell with the Dark Lord! He was your friend! He trusted you, and you let him die when you could've helped? Tell me, Snape, how does it feel to have lost the trust of both your friends?" I sneered, and Snape glared at me before putting down his wand, hanging his head slightly. I glared at him, eyeing him with pity, though I didn't take my wand off of him.

"The same as it feels to you, losing Black." He said after a moment, and I stiffened slightly.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said quietly, and Snape looked back up at me, his black eyes narrowed.

"Of course I do. He was getting married, when it's obvious you still have feelings for him. I may be a Death Eater, but I am not_ blind_."

"Snape! You're crossing into dangerous territory there.." I said warily, wincing slightly.

"Maybe. But it appears that Lily Evans isn't the only one oblivious to people's feelings." He sneered, and I sighed. I had to give him that one. I glared at him before my gaze softened, and I lowered my wand warily.

"What are you doing here, anyways? Your master send you?"

"No." Snape snarled. "I came on my own accord."

"Why?"

"That's not really any of your buisness."

"Prat." I glared at him, half angry and half shocked at the fact that we hadn't yet to hex each other. Snape sighed, putting his wand away.

"I suppose I should leave."

"Stay if you want. I'm no master of yours, I can't tell you what to do." I rolled my eyes. Snape stared at me, frowning slightly.

"Why did you not join the Dark Lord, when you had the chance?" He asked, and I snorted.

"You're more daft then I thought." I mused before sighing. "Because, I had already lost my aunt and brother, now Regulus...all because of him. And I like my freedom. People can't tell me what to do- it's not in my nature."

"Ah." Snape nodded, though he looked slightly confused. Against my better judgment, I sighed.

"Walk with me?" I suggested, and Snape stared at me, taken aback, before nodding, and together we started walking down the sidewalk.

"What do you do? When you see Lily with someone else?" I asked softly, and Snape shrugged.

"I really don't see. I'm not around all the time. I prefer it that way. But when I used to, at school, I'd go down to the lake. Find a quiet place and read."

"Makes sense." I murmured, before chuckling slightly. Snape stared at me.

"What was that for?"

"I find it intriguing: Why do people always want something they can't have?" I sighed, my mind trailing off to Sirius. Snape rolled his eyes.

"It' just in people's nature. Always wanting more, always needing... and still, they're never happy."

"Too true." I murmured before shaking myself out of my thoughts, and I turned back to Snape.

"Hey, Snape? Why did you join the Death Eaters?" I asked after a moment, sighing. Snape pursed his lips before answering.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"At the time? So you don't think it was a good idea now?"

"I never said that." He said quickly, and I smirked slightly.

"You're lying."

"Am not." He muttered, and I snickered.

"You are so lying."

Everything fell silent for a moment until a car passed, causing both of us to jump.

"Uhg. Stupid muggle." Snape muttered, glaring at the car as it passed.

"For once I agree." I said sourly, brushing off a piece of mud that had landed on my jeans.

Snape nodded slightly before turning back to me.

"So, are you going to tell your little friends I was here?"

"Probably not." I admitted. Snape nodded.

"Good. Then I suppose I can avoid telling the Dark Lord I saw you." He said sourly, and I smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Snape."

"Don't mention it, Swift." He said stiffly before apparating with a loud crack, and I shook my head slightly. A conversation with a serpent that didn't end with someone being sent to St. Mungos.

I must say, I was surprised.

Sighing, I started whistling as I made my way back to house.

**_POV Remus Lupin_**

I sat in the living room with Sirius and James, laughing and talking when we heard the back door swing open, and in walked Luna, whistling.

"Hey guys." She greeted after a moment, and I frowned slightly. There was something odd about her scent. Usually she smelt like fresh rain and flowers- like her favorite perfume. But there was another scent on her, one that was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Who were you with?" I asked curiously, and Luna stiffened slightly.

"Ah, no one?"

"Liar."

"_Noo._.." She said slowly, but upon catching our skeptical expressions, she panicked. "LILY SAVE ME!" She shrieked, and exchanging looks James and Sirius picked her up by her arms so she couldn't run.

"LET ME GO! LEMME GO, LEMME GO, LEMMO GO!"

"Not to fast, Moonpaw." I sighed as James and Sirius held her tightly, forcing her to stay still.

"Traitors." She growled under her breath. I rolled my eyes, chuckling slightly.

"Come on, who were you with?"

"Uh?" Luna said before she transformed into a bright white dog and took off, sprinting down the hallway.

"That's cheating!" Sirius complained, and we heard a loud bark that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. I chuckled, shaking my head at her.

"She never did promise to play fair." James pointed out cheekily, and I nodded in agreement.

She never did, did she?

_**POV Lily Evans**_

I woke up the next morning to see Luna walking out of the bathroom, her long brown hair pulled into a braid as she stretched, smiling slightly when she saw me.

"Morning, Flowers."

"Morning Luna." I greeted with a yawn, stretching. Luna smiled weakly when she yelped, doubling over.

"Luna!" I cried, jumping out of bed and catching her before she could fall.

"What happened?"

"Just bent my neck funny." She muttered under her breath, standing up. One hand was cupped over the back funny, and she had a grimace on her face.

"You sure? Let me see." I said, reaching over to move her hand, but she jumped away.

"I'm fine!" She squeaked, leaving the room before I could catch her. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Rolling my eyes, I threw a jacket on, pulling my hair up into a messy bun before walking out into the hallway, walking down towards the stairs when someone grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer.

"Hey." James chuckled, hugging me tightly. I smiled, hugging him back.

"Morning." I smiled, leaning up and kissing him for a moment before pulling back, studying his face. His hair was disheveled and messy as ever, his hazel eyes shining as he looked at me.

"Sleep well?"

"Fantastic. Now come on, I'm starving." I laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him downstairs with me.

_**POV Remus Lupin**_

I sat in the kitchen drinking coffee, watching with amusement as Luna was working on making hot chocolate, looking tired.

"Not sleep well?" I asked after a moment, and Luna smiled tiredly at me and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Just...dreams." She shrugged, sitting down next to me. I nodded.

"Ooh..."

"Wonderful, I know." Luna rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her mug as Sirius walked in, muttering something about _'hyper active identical freaks'_.

"You run into the twins?" Luna asked without looking away from her mug. Sirius nodded darkly.

"The gits thought it would be funny to set loose a cornish pixie in my room." He said grumpily, and Luna and I exchanged glances before we both started laughing. Sirius just scowled at us.

"How'd you get rid of it?" I wheezed once our laughing had died down. Sirius smiled grimly.

"I didn't." He said, lifting his foot slightly to reveal that the blue pixie was hanging onto his slipper, snarling viciously. Luna chuckled.

"I think he likes you."

"Sure he does."

"Looks a bit like you, too-"

"Don't even go there, Swift." Sirius said darkly, but Luna just stuck her tongue out at him as he grabbed his coffee mug.

"Fine." Luna snickered as Lily and James walked in, holding hands.

"Aw, if it isn't the lovebirds." Sirius said, batting his eyes mockingly at him. Lily rolled her eyes, walking by while James flipped Sirius off when Lily wasn't looking. Sirius then pretended to be offended.

"How _dare_ you-"

"OH I DARE!" James cried dramatically, and Remus and I tried to hold in our laughter as Lily turned back to look at the two.

"What are you two up to?"

"NOTHING!" James and Sirius chorused, and Lily looked them over skeptically before turning back to her muggle coffee maker, and James and Sirius continued to make faces at each other.

Just like old times.

"You guys are so absurd." Luna commented, sipping her hot chocolate sourly when Mary walked in, just in time to see Sirius and James sticking tongues out at each other. Upon catching sight of the blonde, they both straightened up.

"MARY!" Both exclaimed, both looking surprised. Mary seemed to put on a forced smile, looking at Sirius.

"Can we talk, _please_?" She asked stiffly, and Sirius gulped, sending a look over at James that clearly said,_ 'Save me!'_, but James just smirked and waved as Mary pulled Sirius out of the kitchen.

"He is so screwed." Lily murmured, taking a sip from her coffee as the three of us nodded in agreement.

"Think we should listen in?" I asked, and James shook his head.

"Nah, that'll be rude."

"I'll get a cup, then." I said, grabbing a cup before leaning over and holding it against the door, listening intently.

"I think they're fighting..." I frowned slightly, trying to decipher the muffled words.

"Yup- that's definitely a fight."

"Fantastic. Any idea what it's about?"

"I think last night. She's mad he didn't spend it with her."

"That makes sense, after the howler she sent." Luna reasoned. James, Lily and I nodded in agreement.

I listened for a few more seconds, barely making out what sounded like a loud smack- she probably slapped him- and what seemed to be the floo.

"I think he's coming back!" I yelped after a moment, jumping back into my seat. "Everyone act natural!"

"You know I can hear you, right?" Sirius's muffled voice came from right behind the door, and all of us stood rigid as he entered the room, bearing a large bruise on his right cheek.

"Oww..." James groaned, and Luna cringed slightly.

"That had to hurt."

"Oh, it did." Sirius reassured her, sitting down at the table. Lily pursed her lips, handing him an already-prepared ice pack. Thanking her for it, Sirius held it again his face.

"So...What you fight about?" James asked curiously, and Sirius sighed.

"She got mad, claiming I spent too much time with you guys, saying that I was neglecting her, all that stuff. All in all, she broke up with me." He shrugged, and James, Luna and I exchanged glances as if to say,_ 'Is that really a bad thing?'_

"Um...sorry?" I offered weakly, and Sirius shrugged.

"Don't be. If she's getting mad over that, then obviously she's not right for me." He ran a hand through his hair, and Luna coughed under her breath, something that sounded suspiciously like '_I could've told you that'_.

I nudged her slightly in the ribs, and she snickered as Sirius took a sip of his coffee, keeping the ice pack pressed against his face.

"She must've hit you pretty hard." Lily frowned, looking concerned. "That's a pretty bad bruise, Sirius."

"Eh, it doesn't hurt all too bad. It might feel better though if you kiss it better for me?" He suggested innocently, and Lily rolled her eyes while James scowled mockingly at him.

"Don't hit on my girl, Padfoot."

"What? It's not fault she's attractive-"

"Padfoot."

"Fine." Sirius said grumpily, before sending a flirtatious looked over at me.

Oh no.

"What about you, Moony?" He said suggestively, and I glared at him, turning back to my newspaper. Idiot Padfoot, putting mental images in my head.

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew...

"You two would make such a great couple." Luna gushed mockingly, and I glared at her

"Shut it."

"No, I don't think I will.

"Luna!"

_**POV Luna Swift**_

They broke up, they broke up, they broke up, they broke up!

Ok, so maybe I was a little excited. Just a little. I wouldn't let anyone else know that though, and I frowned slightly as I tried to ignore the knowing looks Lily and Remus were giving me.

And I also didn't miss the look Sirius kept giving me. The kind that made my skin tingle, that reminded me that now there was nothing that could keep us from each other.

Except my pride.

Did he really think I would go back to him so easily? That I would just come back to him as soon as Mary was out of the picture?

No.

He'd have to earn me back.

_**XxXAuthorsNoteXxX**_

_**So...is this your guys's favorite chapter or WHAT? Lemme just say it, in case you didn't catch on already:**_

_**MARY IS FINALLY OUT OF THE PICTURE! GONE! POOF! **_

_**I though you'd all like to know.**_

_**COMMENT & FAN? Please?**_

_**ALSO, HUGE credit to my beta Rosie, whom is the most awesomest person EVAR.**_

_**Luv,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**POV Sirius Black**_

I looked across the table at Luna, who was staring off at wall, obviously thinking about something.

Quite honestly, I hoped it was me.

She was what I was thinking about, at least. The fact that maybe, just maybe, if I played my cards right, I could get her back.

At the moment she was staring intently at the dark blue wall, a conflicted look crossing her face, her sky-blue eyes focusing and un-focusing as she thought, her lips pursed slightly in a way that for some reason I found attractive.

I didn't realize I was staring at her until she looked up and her eyes met mine, a smug look crossing her face before she stood up, brushing herself off and leaving the room without another word.

So, I did the natural thing- I followed her.

I followed her into the living room a ways, nearly losing sight of her until I found her again, leaning against the rail of the balcony. Smiling slightly, I followed her, my hands in my pockets.

"Hey." I greeted, and Luna smiled slightly, not looking back at me.

"Hey." She returned, and I leaned against the rail next to her, looking out at the view that Potter Manor provided.

"Gorgeous, huh?" I asked, and Luna nodded.

"Yup."

"So... I was wondering, if you wanted to-" I started, about to ask her out before I could stop myself, but I needn't worry. Luna stopped myself for me.

"Nuh-uh. You honestly think that I'm going to agree to get back with you not even an hour since you broke up with Mary? No."

Damn. She had a point.

I whined slightly.

"Can't you at least give me another chance?" I asked softly, and Luna gave a small, breathtaking smile.

"You have one more chance, Sirius Black. One more chance. And you'll have earn me back." Luna smirked, leaning closer so that our lips were almost touching, and leaving me slightly dazed.

"I think I can do that.." I murmured, leaning over to kiss her softly when she pulled back and skipped away, leaving me stunned before a smirk crossed my face.

Game on.

_**POV Luna Swift**_

I sat at a muggle bar with Dorcas later that evening, explaining to her what was going on with Sirius and I. Laughing, Dorcas smiled.

"That's hysterical!" She chuckled, and I nodded in agreement, taking a small sip from one of the bottles.

"I agree."

"Will you take him back?"

"I dunno." I admitted, smiling sadly. I wanted to, but I still had dignity. I wouldn't go back to him that easily. "He'll have to do something pretty important. I'm not going to go back to him too easily."

"You said it, sister." Dorcas nodded, taking a sip of her beer. I chuckled, smiling.

"So, you have any guys in your life?" I asked, and something flashed in Dorcas's eyes- I couldn't quite figure out what.

"No. None at the moment." She shrugged. I pursed lips, glancing over at a group of muggle men that kept looking back over at us.

"Well, it looks like you have a few admirers." I pointed out, nodding over towards them.

Dorcas chuckled.

"Yes, I did notice that."

"Well? Go make a move!"

"Luna!" Dorcas laughed, throwing her head back. "No! Are you crazy?"

"A little." I admitted, smiling sheepishly. Dorcas shook her head at me, grinning.

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Cause you love me." I joked when I caught an odd movement out of the corner of my, and I pulled myself and Dorcas down under the bar just in time to avoid the hex that flew over our head, sending the muggles into a panic.

"Death Eaters! Out of all the damn bars in London to go to, Luna, and you choose the one with _Death Eaters?_" Dorcas hissed as we pulled out our wands. I glared at her.

"I didn't know!" I hissed before standing back, sending a curse over the bar, sending a stunning spell over at one of the Death Eaters, who deflected it easily.

"Petrificus Tortalus!" Dorcas yelled, and a death eater fell over to the ground, as I cast a shield charm in front of a group of muggles that were cowering in the corner.

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard a voice yell from behind me, and I turned around to see a bolt of green light coming my way when I was pushed out of the way, by none other then a grinning Sirius Black.

"Fancy running into you here!" He chuckled, helping me up. I grinned slightly.

"It's about time you showed up." I laughed, ducking a spell as the rest of the Order members filed into the bar, some sending hexes towards the death eaters, others deflecting ones.

"Well, we got a bit side tracked." Sirius shrugged, ducking a spell before charging off after the death eater that had sent it towards him.

Laughing, I ran off into the fight.

**_POV Remus Lupin_**

When I had first heard news about an attack on a muggle bar, I had no doubt in mind that it would be the same one Luna was in.

How could it not be?

As soon we we had found out, everyone was in a rush to get out and help, grabbing wands and robes, apparating as soon as they were out of the house.

By the time I had arrived the death eaters had been taken care of, though all had escaped. Most of the order members were erasing muggle's minds, leaving them to believe that it had been just a bad mix of a lighter and some hairspray.

"You okay, Moony?" I herd a voice ask from behind me, and I turned around to see Luna standing there, breathless and looking like she had been through a tornado. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm just freaking _dandy._" Luna snorted sarcastically, and I shook my head at her.

"Always the charmer."

"You know it." Luna winked at me before jogging off to help an older muggle couple out of the bar, both stumbling around confusedly.

"No, not through the wall Mrs. Peters, this way.." Luna instructed, and I shook my head at her before walking off to search for James, Lily and Sirius.

Thankfully very few order members had been hurt, spare a few who just hadn't ducked in time. No deaths though, and that was something that was relieving to everyone.

"REMUS!" I heard a loud voice cry, and before I could jump Sirius Black had jumped on me, grinning.

"Bummer you missed the fight!" He squealed, and I groaned. Stupid adrenaline rush.

"Yes, yes, now get off me." I muttered, and Sirius pouted before jumping back off.

"Fine..." He sighed when he caught sight of James, running over.

"_JAMMMESS!_"

_**POV Sirius Black**_

Thank Merlin she was okay.

When we had gotten the heads up about an attack in muggle bar, it had taken me less than a second to figure out it was most likely where Luna was. How would it not be?

So I had made my way there- one of the first to apparate- and sure enough, there was Dorcas and Luna. I remember feeling my heart stop when I thought she was gonna be hit by the killing curse.

Walking out of the bar I took a deep breath of the deep air, feeling deeply troubled- which really was a first for me.

Why had they targeted this bar? It wasn't popular. It was ordinary, outside of muggle London. It held no importance, it wouldn't gain much attention.

Odd, isn't it?

Frowning, I also wondered to myself on how exactly we got the call. It had been from Dumbledore, though I was shocked at how quickly he had been able to report it.

Odd, wasn't it?

Walking outside of the bar I gathered enough of my thoughts to be able to apparate, gasping for air when I finally landed in front of the house.

"You okay, Pads?"I heard James snicker from behind me, and I glared at him from over my shoulder as I walked into the house, running a hand through my hair as we stepped inside, trying to make our way through the crowds of Order Members that came to sleep or to celebrate the victory.

"Excuse me- coming through. Ex- _OUT OF THE WAY!_" James yelled over the crowd, and I watched with amusement as the crowd separated, leaving us a clear path to walk though.

"Well done." I laughed as we walked into the kitchen. Luna, Lily and Dorcas sat at a table laughing, and to my surprise both Dorcas and Luna were holding their drinks from earlier at the bar.

"You held onto them, then?" I asked as I walked past them, my eyes lingering slightly on the way Luna's hair framed her heart-shaped face beautifully when I ran smack face-first into a wall.

"_Ooooh_." I heard everyone comment, and I stumbled slightly before standing back up.

"Ah, you all can shut up." I muttered, though my ears perked up when I heard Luna, Dorcas and Lily start to continue their conversation.

"So who do you think gave the alert?" I heard Dorcas ask curiously, and Lily shrugged.

"Who knows- if it was one of Dumbledore's informants, it could really be anybody."

"Sadly, that's probably one of the truest statements I've ever heard." Luna snickered, sipping her drink gingerly, dark circles under her eyes- Why hadn't I noticed them before? She went to bed almost always earlier than anyone else. Did she not sleep well? Did she not sleep at all?

"Padfoot, quit staring." I heard Remus say from behind me, nudging my shoulder. Snapping out of my daze, I nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"No problem."

_**POV Luna Swift**_

He was staring at me.

Why the bloody hell was he staring at me?

Creeper.

Shaking my head I continued my conversation with Dorcas and Lily, both girls chatting away about the attack from the Death Eaters, how we fought, and how we even knew in the first place.

It was a bit off, but I didn't trouble myself with it.

Sighing, I excused myself from the table and walked out of the room, beer bottle in my hand. I really didn't know why I still had it- wasn't that thirsty anymore. In all honesty I had probably subconsciously grabbed it to keep my hands busy.

Either way, I took a small sip and was making my way up towards the stairs when the doorbell rang, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get it." I sighed- more to myself than others- and walking over, I opened up the door.

Mouth gaping, I didn't even flinch when my bottle crashed to the floor, shattering along the carpet as the smirking face of Caleb Reinor looking back at me.

"Hello, Aza."

_**XXxxAuthor'sNotexxXX**_

_**HAHA! CALEB HAS BEEN BROUGHT BACK INTO THE GAME! *Dances***_

_**IF YOU don't remember Caleb, I suggest you go back and read chapter 13 OF the second book in the Girl Marauder series^^ And I mean, Caleb looks like Josh Hutcherson, for all that are curious, soo... yeah.**_

_**REVIEW AND FAN! FAN AND REVIEW!**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

_**((ALSO: IF you are reading the Siri Black series, my last book in it, posting will be slow. I'm severely behind :P I plan to update soon though!))**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**POV Luna Swift**_

Pulling my wand out quicker than lightening, I pointed it in Caleb's face, shock, astonishment and hatred coursing through my body as he raised his hands defensively.

"Easy, Aza."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, feeling that small click in my eyes that meant my eyes had gone silver.

"Oh, look. The she-wolf's pissed. And I'm here because Dumbledore sent me."

"_What?_ No. You're lying."

"_Oh_- oh no. You didn't know?" Caleb asked dramatically, crossing his arms as one hand went over his mouth in what was supposed to be shock. "How do you think Dumbledore knew where that little Death Eater attack at the bar was tonight?"

"What-_ You_! _You're_ the informer? That's impossible. You're pro-pureblood! Extremely so, especially for a halfblood!"

"But people change. You changed. I changed. We all changed. Don't I get a second chance, Aza?"

"_No._" I said harshly, and he adapted a sad expression. He always was the dramatic one.

"Now that's just sad. Too bad that you have to let me in. Dumbledore's orders." He said innocently. "I'll be staying here with the lot of you, being that I'm now a 'blood-traitor'."

"You're a traitor, alright. But a blood traitor?" I asked skeptically when I felt someone walk up behind me, putting his hands protectively on my shoulders.

"What is he doing here?" I heard Remus seethe from behind me, and I could tell from his tone that he didn't forget the last time we had run into Caleb- the same werewolf that was ordered to kill Remus. The same ex-best friend that was almost killed me.

"Dumbledore sent me. Fascinating, right? Can I come in now. It's cold out here." He sighed, and I felt Remus's hands tighten slightly on my shoulders.

"Do you have proof Dumbledore sent you?" He asked softly, in that tone he only uses when he's _really_ pissed off. This couldn't be good.

"Actually, yes. I do. Here." Reaching into his pocket, Caleb pulled out a fresh, white piece of paper. I studied it quickly when he handed it to me.

_To Whom Ever This May Concern,_

_Caiden Xavier Reinor is completely loyal to me, and to the Order of the Phoenix. Also, he has been put under the Unbreakable Vow and sworn loyalty to only the Order of the Phoenix._

_-**A**lbus Dumbledore_

"You've got to be bloody kidding me."

"Sadly, no. Sorry." He smiled sadly, shrugging. I couldn't help but stare at him, astonished. I didn't know what to say. My ex-best friend, the one I had since I was so young, the one that had betrayed me. He was back.

"Fine. Come in then, Reinor." Remus said stiffly, both of us stepping inside so Caleb could walk in. Stepping in the room, he looked over at me.

"Aza, I am truly sorry for what I did to you and your friends-"

"If you'll continue down the hallway." Remus glared at him, and Caleb glared back before continuing down the hallway before turning around so he was walking backwards.

"So where can I stay?"

"On the kitchen floor." I heard Remus mutter under his breath before he sighed. "If you'll come with me, I can fit you in a room."

"Oh, great."

"Come on." Remus sighed, and I watched as the two started down the hallway, disappearing from sight as I slumped against the wall.

Caleb was part of the Order of the Phoenix.

Oh bloody hell.

**_POV Lily Evans_**

Walking out of the kitchen I saw Luna slumped over in the hallway, and I frowned slightly as I walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay? You look a bit...stunned."

"What? Oh, no- I'm fine." Lina stuttered. though she looked a mix of shocked and very, very angry. I was about to say something, but she spoke before me.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night." She said curtly before disappearing upstairs, and shaking my head, I walked back into the living room to see a boy around our age standing there, studying one of the paintings. Pulling my wand out I pointed it at him, approaching him cautiously.

"Hello?" I asked, and I saw him jump before he turned around to look at me.

"Oh- um, hey." He greeted, waving awkwardly. He was tall and slim, the same body type as Remus, except with hazel eyes and shaggy blonde hair that hung slightly in his eyes. He had a small smile on his face, one that I guessed meant he had a _long_ past and was one of Dumbledore's rescue missions.

"Hey. I'm Lily... you're a new part of the Order?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." He nodded quickly once. "I'm Caleb, Caleb Reinor."

"Nice to meet you, Caleb." I told him, smiling kindly as we shook hands. He nodded again.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Okay, Reinor, you can share a room with Carodoc-_ Lily!_ Why are you talking to him?" I heard Remus spit from the doorway, and turning around I scowled at him.

"Don't be so rude!"

"I have every right to be!" He seethed before turning to glare back at Caleb, who stared back evenly.

"Come on."

"Fine." Caleb grunted before following Remus up the stairs towards his new room, and I scowled after them.

I can't believe how Remus was acting! This was absurd- that was terrible behavior, especially towards a new member. Steaming, I walked back into the kitchen. I had only been in there for a few seconds when I felt someone wrap his hand's around my waist pulling me close.

"What's wrong?" James asked softly, and I let out a small sigh as I leaned into him, enjoying the close proximity.

"Oh, a new guy just showed up, but Remus is being horrible to him."

"Hey, this is Remus you're talking about. He wouldn't be mad at someone without reason." He reminded me, and sighing, I nodded.

"I know... it's still rude though."

"Maybe. I'll talk to him about it later, alright?"

"Alright."

_**POV Remus Lupin**_

I could practically feel the blood boiling in my veins as I showed that horrid wolf towards his room, thinking about the pain he caused Luna, the pain he'd inflicted on others, only to supposedly switch sides, and be under the protection of us.

He didn't deserve to be here, and if it wasn't for Dumbledore I'd have him out in the streets. Normally I wasn't a violent one, but the thought of him..._ugh._

"Here you are." I said icily, opening the door to the had a single bed in it with dark blue walls and one window. Simple, plain.I had planned on putting him with Carodoc, but later realized that while I wouldn't mind if he got singed a bit by a potion, I didn't want him near our only potions expert. WHile Dumbledore may trust him, I still had no reason too. So it was a simple bedroom for him.

He still didn't deserve it.

"THank you." He said quietly, stepping past me before turning around. "And, Lupin- I truly am sorry. I was fooled."

"But you still hurt Luna." I growled, and a confused expression appeared on his face. He stared at him curiously for a moment before speaking.

"You mean this isn't about me having to supposed to have killed you? This is about Aza?"

My eyes narrowed.

"My eyes aren't focused inward at myself, unlike yours." I informed him before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Turning around, I saw Luna walk out of her and Lily's room as she pulled her wet hair back in a braid.

"Nice shower?" I asked, and she looked over at me before nodding.

"Yeah. I needed it." She chuckled, smiling tiredly. I smiled back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You feeling ok?"

"No."

"It'll get better." I promised, and smiling weakly, we walked back downstairs.

_**POV Luna Swift**_

Walking back downstairs with Moony I felt strangely relaxed, especially after taking a nice shower. I decided that I would just ignore Caleb- it wouldn't be that hard. I wasn't entirely sure how Dorcas would take it though.

Speaking of Dorcas, as I entered the kitchen she was the first one to notice something was up- her and Sirius, anyways. BUt that latter didn't say anything, instead watching me intently as if the answer for my unhappiness would reveal itself in my face.

"What's up?" Dorcas asked, walking over and pulling me gently away from Moony, who walked over to sit down next to James.

"There's a new member in the order." I announced stiffly, pulling her into the living room. She raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" She asked curiously when a voice came from the stairs.

"_Dorcas_? Dorcas Meadowes?"

"That who.." I muttered as Dorcas swung around, staring open-mouthed over at Caleb.

"Caleb?"

"Hey, Dora." Caleb smiled weakly, stepping forward. But before he could he was pinned up against the wall, Dorcas's wand in his face.

"What the hell is your ass doing here?" She growled, and Caleb's eyes turned a dark gold, widening in panic.

"D-Dumbledore." He managed,and Dorcas glared at him before letting him go.

"That idiot! Why the hell would he let you here, you of all people?"

"Dorcas, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? You think you can just be sorry? You turned your back on Luna, then shunned me, killed your own family, and worked for Fenrir _effing_ Greyback of all people, and you think you can just be _sorry_?" She spat, and Caleb winced at her words, as if they caused him pain. They probably did.

Good.

"I know, I know, I screwed up-"

"Yes you most certainly did!"

"But I want to change!" Caleb cried before lowering his voice. "I'm sorry what I did to you two, to my family, but I was hurt. Luna left. You were too busy with your _boyfriend,_ and I had nowhere to go! I was completely lost. Greyback found me in one of my weaker moments."

"Was it one of your weaker moments when you killed your mother, Caleb?" I asked quietly, and Caleb sent me a pained look.

"Yes." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry... but it's all I can say."

With that we all fell into silence, all lost in our own thoughts. I marveled at how much people could change in just a few years. Caleb did. Dorcas did.

I did.

"Just- let me try to make it up to you. Please." Caleb said finally, and Dorcas and I exchanged looks. Finally, I let out a sigh and turned back to Caleb, trying to keep the pity out of my eyes.

"Maybe in time, Caleb."

"That's all I need." He said earnestly.

And stupidly maybe, I believed him.

_**XxAuthor'sNotexX**_

_**I'm sorry for the slow updates, I've just had kinda a crappy week :P But you know what would make me feel better?**_

_**REVIEW! Lots of them. Please?**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**POV Sirius Black**

The next morning when I woke up, two thoughts ran through my head.

_I hate the morning._

_...I smell bacon._

Sitting up, I let out a small sigh as I stretched, looking out of the window. The sun was peeking through the few clouds that were in the sky, shining obnoxiously in my eyes.

"WAKEY WAKEY SIRI!" I heard James shout loudly as he opened the door to my room. Quickly I grabbed my pillow from behind me, throwing it so it hit him with a soft '_thud'_. Sighing, James, glared at me.

"You could've just said get out."

"Maybe," I agreed, grinning. "But it wouldn't have been as fun."

James thought over this before sighing."I guess you're right..."

"I'm always right."

"Not always, Padfoot." Luna chirped, her head popping up behind James's shoulder. I shrieked, pulling the covers of my shirt up over my bare chest.

"Luna!" I squealed mockingly. "I am _shirtless!_"

"So?" Luna asked, popping the gum she was chewing. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"_Oooooooohhh_..." James said suggestively. Rolling her eyes Luna left, and groaning, I fell back on my bed, sighing as I pulled my pillow over my face.

"Shut up Prongs!"

"Fine, fine. But come on, breakfast will be gone soon." James warned. Letting out another sigh I grabbed the nearest shirt, pulling it over my head and arms before lazily walked out of the room, turning the corner when I ran into someone. I was fine, but the other person stumbled to the ground.

"Woa- hey, you okay?" I asked, holding out a hand. The guy nodded, taking my hand and shifting his weight so he pulled himself up, his shaggy blonde hair falling in his eyes. He didn't look familiar, but I figured he must be a new Order Member.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, smiling weakly at me. I nodded.

"Good, good. You new here?"

"Oh, yeah." He nodded before extending his hand again. "I'm Caleb."

"Sirius." I smiled, shaking his hand. Caleb nodded, his smiled widening slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Sirius." He said pleasantly, and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." I returned, little words exchanged before I continued downstairs, walking into the kitchen, my eyes searching the room subconsciously for Luna. Had she gone back to bed?

Ah, no. There was she was. Sitting at the counter with Dorcas, both girls seeming to have a shadow hanging over them. That couldn't be good. I knew the full moon was tomorrow, and that makes Luna a little bit more moody than usual, but nothing compared to how she seemed today.

I officially have made it my duty to cheer her up. Walking over, I leaned on the counter, resting my head on my hands.

"Hello, loves."

"Oh hell.." Dorcas snorted, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee. Luna raised an eyebrow at me, looking vaguely amused.

"Hey."

"How are you today?" I asked, smiling pleasantly. Luna shrugged.

"I'm okay." She answered before turning to Dorcas. "How about you, lovely?"

"Oh, I'm good." Dorcas said nonchalantly, and I rolled my eyes, still grinning madly.

"SO, have you guys seen the new guy? Cute, right?" I gushed mockingly, but instead of what the usual reaction would be- laughing- their faces fell. I frowned slightly.

"Oh come on, I was joking. I don't actually swing that-"

"No, it's not that." Luna said quickly, shrugging. "But yeah, we've met him."

"Sadly.." Dorcas murmured, taking a sip of her coffee. I frowned at them.

"Come on, give him a chance. He might not be that bad."

"Don't lecture us about Caleb, Sirius." Luna said seriously before standing up and walking out of the room. Raising, I turned to Dorcas.

"Uh, is he an ex boyfriend- or something?"

"Or something." Dorcas waved it off again, and I scowled slightly at her before getting up and following Luna out of the room. I nearly lost her for a second before I caught her walking out of the door, throwing her jacket on her shoulders. She looked puzzled, though I only got a quick glimpse of her face before she slipped out of the door.

"Luna, wait-" I started, opening the door to follow her. I slipped on my shoes quickly, opening the front door. Luna was walking down the street with her hands in her pockets. She was wearing both a sweatshirt with a leather jacket over that, the hood pulled over her head. Following her, I quickly caught up to her, walking beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey Padfoot." Luna greeted, smiling wryly as we walked.

"What are you up to?"

"Walking. Duh."

"Ah..enthralling." I commented, and Luna rolled her eyes, looking fairly amused,locks of her brown hair falling into her face. I had to resist the urge to brush out of her eyes, as I knew if I tried she'd probably break my hand off or something.

"Very." Luna agreed, and I couldn't but sigh, annoyed at the awkwardness of this whole conversation. Biting my lip, I changed to a new topic.

"So you said you've met Caleb before."

"Um, yeah, yeah I have."

"Is he an ex boyfriend or something?" I asked, trying hard to keep the growl out of my voice. It was an odd thought, the idea that Luna had lived a completely different life prior to when she met us. To my surprise Luna chuckled slightly, shaking her head.

"Uhg, no. No way."

"Who- Who is he than?" I asked, relief flooding through me. I didn't need anymore competition, especially when it came to Luna.

"He was an old friend..." Luna said slowly, frowning. "Padfoot, you remember, that full moon we spent at Lestrange Manor? The one where we all thought Remus was dead?"

My eyes darkened at the thought, and I nodded once. Why had she brought that up?

"Of course I do."

"Good. Then do you remember what I said, when I first was put back into the dungeon?"

"Yeah, you said that Cal- Oh." I felt like the air had been knocked out of me. So Caleb of the Order was also _that_ Caleb. I stopped in my tracks, turning around to go back in the house, Caleb in mind. Luna must have caught onto that quickly because in a flash she had grabbed my arm, using her weight to pull me back.

Any normal girl I would've been able to shake off, but the thing about Luna is that she has enough strength combined from her werewolf abilities and daily runs that she could hold back a rhino if she wanted to.

"Luna! Let me _go_!" I whined, stopping. Luna glared at me, and I winced under her gaze as she spoke.

"You can't go in there now. I told- I told him I'd give him a chance."

"But he nearly killed Remus!" I whispered loudly, trying to stare right back at her and not crumble under her gaze. "He hurt you!"

"I know, I know, but we should give him a chance-"

"Oh, is that what you really think?" I asked dryly, and Luna glared at me before her expression fell.

"No."

"Oh, so you're becoming on of Dumbledore's puppets now, aren't you? _'Oh well, if Dumbledore says it's okay'_-"

"I never said that!" Luna growled, and I glared at her.

"It's implied! He hurt you! He nearly killed Remus- What if he does something like that again?"

"He took an unbreakable vo-"

"THere's always loopholes!" I stated defiantly, and after a second her gaze softened, her once stormy blue eyes fading back into their light blue.

"Fine..." She murmured, though she still looked upset. Hurt, even. Feeling miserable, I did the instinctive thing: I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, and to my surprise... she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and though she may not have realized it but at the time I was apologizing for a lot more than just the argument. It felt right, having her there, her small, warm body in my arms, her head resting on my chest as I kissed the top of her head, the smell of vanilla and lilac and maybe even chocolate filling my lungs. It smelt like Luna. I nuzzled her neck softly when something buzzed in her back pocket.

"What's that-" I asked, frowning slightly when she pulled away. _Ha!_ Her cheeks were flushed. I made her blush. Though my pride quickly turned into confusion as she pulled out a small round object, glowing blue as it floated onto the center of her palm.

"What is that-" I began to ask, but she held her free hand up, staring at the ball with a puzzled look.

"Luna? Luna are you there?" Lily's voice asked urgently, her voice coming out of the blue globe. Luna nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it?"

"Death Eaters- They're in Hogsmeade."

"WHAT?" Luna and I both yelped at the same time.

"Yes, now get going! The rest of the Order is still preparing, you're the only two we have ready to move. I'll talk to you later- and be careful!"Lily hissed before the ball started glowing, and Luna deposited it back into her pocket, looking upset.

"We need to go, we should apparate-"

"They have wards up." I reminded her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and how do you expect the Death eaters got in?"

"...Good point." I admitted, and Luna chuckled slightly.

"Come on, we better get going." She murmured before twisting on the spot, disappearing with a loud 'crack'. Frowning, I followed her.

**POV Luna Swift**

Opening my eyes when I apparated into Hogsmeade, I couldn't help but feel horrified. Death Eaters were everywhere, causing havoc among the students that had just wanted to explore Hogsmeade.

I tried not to pay too much attention on the bodies on the ground.

I heard Sirius apparate beside me, though from the lack of noise I could tell he was just as stunned as I was. However, we had to break out of our shells when a jet of green light shot past us, nearly hitting us.

"Woa- Luna!" I heard Sirius yelp from behind me before pulling me down, another shot shooting past us. Obviously we had been spotted.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, watching as the spell flew at a Death Eater, hitting him squarely in the head. I could hear Sirius battling someone a couple of feet away, though had no idea who, but it sounded like Sirius was winning.

Of course he was. Doesn't he always?

I ducked as another beam of light shot by me, silently sending a stunning spell back towards the attacker, letting out a small yelp as another Death Eater appeared. What was up with this?

Ducking, I jumped when I felt a hand grip my wrist softly, and I turned to look at the grey eyes of Sirius Black.

"Luna-" He managed before he collapsed to the ground, the blood starting to spill on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Sirius!" I yelped, feeling stunned as I ducked another spell, kneeling down next to him. He was loosing blood. And fast.

"Just hang on." I said weakly, moving his hands so they were pressed firmly against where the blood was coming from. All I could do for now was keep pressure on it, until the others arrived. Hopefully that would be soon.

**_POV Remus Lupin_**

Sitting at the kitchen, I resisted the urge to glare at Caleb. He was a couple feet away, and if he got any closer I couldn't promise I wouldn't slam his head through the marble counter.

I was slightly concerned for both Sirius and Luna, as both had disappeared a little while ago. I didn't want Sirius to try anything, though I knew Luna would be able to handle herself if she needed to.

I was about to stand up when Lily ran into the kitchen, putting a little blue ball back into her pocket. It was an object she and Luna had created that allowed them to communicate with each other when the other was away, or unreachable by any other electronics.

"There's been an attack in Hogsmeade! I've already sent Sirius and Luna, but we need to go- NOW!" She said louder than I thought possible for Lily, and immediately everyone stepped up, grabbing cloaks and wands and getting ready to go. Quickly I stood up, hurrying out of the kitchen and squeezing through the crowd, meeting up with James sometime in the mess, and apparating as fast as possible to Hogsmeade.

Death Eaters were everywhere, and I'd yet to see any sign of Luna or Sirius. Exchanging looks, James and I rushed towards the center. A few of the older students were fighting against the death eaters, and after a few seconds I located a figure with long brown hair bending over another person, who seemed to be dead- or dying.

"Luna?" I yelled and walked over, paling when I caught sigh of Sirius. He was gasping slightly for air, gripping Luna's hand tightly as the other one gripped at his shirt where the blood had started to soak through, spilling on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked as other Order members arrived, and kneeling down I pulled off my scarf, pressing to his wound as James kept an eye out on any Death Eaters that may attack, or were trying to.

"Sirius hang on, we're gonna get some help." Luna said tenderly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Her voice was sweet and soothing, and I despite the dire situation I couldn't help but smile slightly. And to think she claims she didn't have feelings for him anymore. But at the moment that was the least of my worries as I turned head away from her and back down to Sirius.

"I don't think any eternal organs were hit.." I muttered, inspecting the wound when James hit the ground next to me, cursing before scrambling back towards whoever had hit him with the spell.

"Luna, go help James." I ordered, and Lune looked up at me rebelliously.

"No!"

"Luna, go!"

"_Fine_." She huffed, looking down at Sirius and squeezing his hand gently before she got up and left, running to go help James.

**_POV Sirius Black_**

Pain. Lots and lots of pain..

I could feel the wetness of the blood- _my_ blood- soaking through the shirt. My sight had gotten fuzzy, and it took a lot of strength and concentration to just try and decipher the shapes and sizes. I was vaguely aware of a warm pressure on my hand, and I tried to keep my focus on that. Words and voices were muffled. All I could see was a mixture of the cloudy sky and a pair of sky blue eyes staring down at me.

Luna. Those were Luna's eyes. I could never forget them. Never.

But then they were torn away from me, and I was left with nothing but the cloudy sky and pain.

**_POV Luna Swift._**

"Coward!" I yelled as a Death Eater disapparated, along with several others. Slowly but surely they disappeared, one by one until they had all left, spare the few that stayed stunned on the ground.

Turning back I ran into the village. What had happened to Sirius? Was anyone else hurt? Was anyone dead? I had so many questions, and so little answers.

I was almost to the center of the village when a familiar figure ran up- James. Letting out a sigh of relief I ran over, pulling him into a tight hug. At least two of us were alive. But what about Sirius? I knew Remus would take care of him, but all the same.. I felt like my worry was justifiable.

"Where's Moony, and Padfoot-?" I asked hurriedly, but James shushed me.

"They're both fine, Sirius is a little tired, but he'll be okay. Remus is with Emmeline at St. Mungos."

"Remus- Emmeline? What happened?"

"Emmeline got hit by a pretty nasty curse, it doesn't look good." James said grimly, and I nodded quickly, pulling at the stitches on my fingerless gloves. I was anxious, still not calmed down from the fights earlier.

"Let's go, we should probably pick up-"

"Sirius is already there. Come on." James said, and before I could answer he grabbed my hand and apparated on the spot.

When we arrived, we hurried into the waiting room. Sirius was sitting on one of the chairs, flipping through a magazine with a bored expression. When his gaze looked over at us though, he brightened up considerably, though he still looked somewhat pale and grave. I think we all did though.

"Where's Remus and Emmeline?" I asked as he walked up, and Sirius sighed, shrugging.

"She's being watched. Remus is with her. We can't go in though."

"Why not?"

"Rules. Apparently it would get too crowded, they barely let Remus in. I doubt they would at all if they figured out he was a werewolf." Sirius snorted, rolling his eyes while James and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, what can we do-" James was asking when a door swung open, and out walked Remus, looking pale and extremely upset, his eyes downcast.

"She's gone."

"What- Oh, Remus." I groaned, stepping over and pulling him into a tight hug. I could feel his body shaking under my arms, and I realized, with a small shock, that Emmeline could've meant more to him than any of us really knew.

Soon all three of us had surrounded, pulling him into a large and somewhat disorganized group hug. Remus hung his head, trembling as we held onto him tightly.

"It's gonna be alright, Moony."

"I know." He sniffed after a moment, wiping at his face. "I know."

"C'mon, Remus. Let's head back to the house." James said softly, and nodding, we left, holding onto each other tightly and, selfishly, maybe, grateful that it had only been sweet, quiet Emmeline that hadn't made it, instead of someone even closer.

**_POV Sirius Black_**

Upon arriving at the house, we had to make our way through the crowds of Order members that already returned, looking grim and regretful about the news on Emmeline.

"She was a sweet girl." Caradoc sighed as he sipped a large cup of hot chocolate, the warm beverage that had been served to everyone upon arrival. Remus, after a few seconds bid his goodbyes before heading upstairs, while James immediately went off searching for Lily, leaving Luna and I to ourselves.

"So..thanks." I coughed after a moment, and Luna raised an eyebrow as I continued. "For helping me back there. Remus- Remus said I probably wouldn't have made it, without you."

Luna smiled slightly but waved it off, shrugging.

"It's alright, Sirius. I would've done it for anyone else."

"But still, Luna, I-"

"You're alright, then?" A new voice came, and both turned to see Caleb standing there, looking worn out but triumphant, a few scratches across his forehead.

"Yeah, we're both good." I answered coolly, and Caleb nodded slowly, obviously sensing a bit of tension.

"Of course we are. You alright, Caleb? I saw you took a nasty hit earlier." Luna winced discreetly at the memory, but Caleb just shrugged.

"I've gone through worse. Just a bit of a sting, really... I'm careful not to get hit by any major spells though, don't want to be...too reckless." He said, and I glared at him. That was definitely a jab towards me.

"Well, they can definitely be tricky to avoid." I replied, shrugging. Caleb raised an eyebrow but nodded before turning back to Luna.

"Anyways, Aza, have you seen Dorcas anywhere? I lost sight of her sometime during the fight- want to make sure she's okay."

"What- oh, she should be over there. Come on, I'll show you. Bye, Sirius." Luna waved slightly at me, looking somewhat apologetic before she disappeared through the crowds with Caleb, leaving me by myself.

**_POV Luna Swift_**

I walked quickly, weaving through the crowd and pulling Caleb along with me. He remained silent as we walked, both our eyes searching the crowd for Dorcas. I knew she was alright- I had seen her after the fight, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Ah- she's over there, Caleb." I said finally, catching Dorcas entering the door, smiling slightly. Caleb nodded gratefully before rushing over. Shaking my head at him I turned back to walk back to Sirius when a hand came down on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Hey, Luna- there's a bloke outside that wants to talk to you." Fabian Prewett informed me as he walked past, and I frowned. Who on earth would want to talk to me? Frowning, I slipped past the door, retying my scarf around my neck. When my eyes landed on the figure that stood there, shock ran through me.

"_Snape?_"

"Not so loud!" Snape hissed, grabbing my arm and jerking me down the stairs and down the street, looking around.

"I can't believe it- you knocked on the door of the Order?" I whispered. Snape nodded, looking grave.

"It was necessary-"

"And incredibly stupid! You're lucky it was Fabian who opened the door, it could've been Sirius, or James-"

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" Snape sighed impatiently, and that shut me up. Jerking my arm out of his hand, I nodded.

"Go on, then."

"You and your friends- the Dark Lord knows what you've been up to. He's put a price on all your heads."

"That's old news, Snape."I rolled my eyes, but Severus shook his head, looking irritated.

"It's more than that. All of you- Black, Potter, Lupin, you- You need to go in hiding. It's not safe, for any of you. He doesn't plan to just kill you, he plans to _destroy_ you."

"So? Why are you telling me this, anyways? I'm the enemy, right?" I said sarcastically, but Snape simply glared at me.

"I'm hoping, that in need, the favor may one day be returned."

"Of course." I muttered, rolling my eyes before smirking at Snape. "I never saw you as a traitor to You-know-who, Snape."

"Some things surprise us all." He said darkly. "But just get you and you friends into hiding, Swift. If you don't, I can't promise you'll survive the week."

"Fine." I huffed, and Snape nodded, turning to leave.

"Wait- Snape. Thanks." I said begrudgingly, and Snape turned to smirk at me before he apparated. Uhg. Bloody Slytherin.

Rolling my eyes I stomped back up the stairs, slamming the door behind me as I reentered the room. Looks like I had some convincing to do.


	13. READ! VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

**_H_**_ey_**_ guys!_**

**_L_**_eyla_**_ here!_**

**_So obviously I haven't been updating in awhile, and the reasons are:_**

**_Summer camp_**

**_Depression :P_**

**_Writers block_**

**_Lost plotlines_**

**_Accidently deleted chapters DX_**

**_And overall laziness._**

**_However, I have been updating quite often on my wattpad account, LilyBrooks, which I suggest you all check out as it has:_**

**_The Girl Marauder Series_**

**_The Siri Black Series_**

**_My __'Potter__' novel(Which has not been posted on here)_**

**_and Whatever else I decide to post._**

**_I understand that some stories are not as updated as the ones on here, however some have different writing techniques and edits than my fanfiction stories do, and since these stories are a bit old it would be good go freshen up your memories on there :)_**

**_I will not be shutting this account down, however I will not be posting on it as much as wattpad, so if you want quick updates, wattpad is the place to go._**

**_I love you all,_**

**_-Leyla_**


End file.
